Hidden Benefits
by JoJo2604
Summary: Sequel to Benefits. If you havent read Benefits this wont make much sense, so please read that first. Will Smithy and Stevies new found love survive the rocky times ahead? RATED M DUE TO STRONG SEX SCENES FROM START.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to anyone who is reading. As promised it is the sequel to Benefits and I hope it lives up to the previous story. It will have very strong sex scenes once again but this chapter is quite mild, but please be warned for the future chapters. **

**I would like to dedicate this story to Mallorysgirl, hollielove0917, SexySmithy and iheartsgtsmith as a thank you for your reviews of the final chapter of Benefits, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter One

"So when is she back?" Callum asked as he rested down next to Smithy in the canteen. Smithy glanced at his watch "She lands about seven tonight..." Callum interupted "You picking her up from the airport?". He shook his head "No.. one of Jens mates is.. I dont finish until seven so would of been a bit of a rush". Callum nodded "So pub tonight before you go back to being under the thumb?". Smithy felt a smirk cover his face "Believe me if you had a bird like Stevie Moss you would be under the thumb unall... but yeah think I can manage a quick one.. its been two weeks since I saw her... Im sure I can manage a couple more hours..". Callum smiled "You wanna be home by nine though right?". Smithy laughed "Absoultly". They both took another sip of their coffees as a voice caught their attention "Hi.. I erm.. Im PC Lisa Scott.." Smithy nodded "Of corse.. I thought it was next week you were starting?". The young dark haired woman shook her head, even Smithy could notice how beautiful she was, she had such a full figure, dark brown eyes and legs that went forever, he hadnt really noticed the first time he had met her but he had been other wise engaged. He held his hand out to her as he continued "Ok.. well give me ten minutes you can come out on patrol with me..." Callum interupted as he rose to his feet "I thought I did the puppy walking... and besides dont you want an easy day what with Ste..." Smithy interupted "After the job you did with Hogan its very unlikely I will ever let you do it again and besides..." he glanced at the pretty brunette staring at him intently "I could do with a day on the streets...". He headed off towards his office the brunette close behind him. Three months had passed since he had given Stevie his promise ring and he couldnt be happier with her, she was he love of his life. He had been dissapointed when he couldnt get time off to go with her to Spain but then she had built a friendship with his young Cousin Jen who had jumped at the chance to take his place. He fiddled about in his office glancing at the text on his phone

_From Stevie_

_ Cant wait to see you tonight, have missed you so much baby and have brought you lots of prezzies Love you xxxx_

He grinned at the message before typing a quick reply to tell her he loved her and missed her too and couldnt wait to see her and his presents before heading to the young PC waiting by the door. "Ready?" he asked and she nodded as they headed from the station. They had been patrolling a very quiet Jasmine Allen Estate which Smithy knew from experience was never a good thing. He glanced at the woman walking next to him "So how was your time at Barton Street?" he asked. She smiled "Not to bad.. they have a lot to say about the Sunhill staff..." he nodded "I bet they did... anything exciting?". She nodded slightly "They said two of the officers here have been to prison... one for murder.." Smithy interupted "Maybe you shouldnt listen to all the romours.. its hard enough doing this job without suspecting the people you work with..". She nodded "I said I didnt think any of the coppers here would be capable of murder.. out of the few I had already met" she paused "I did hear about Travis... I was surprised.. we went through training together.. I didnt think he would be capale of.." he interupted "Like I said.. there is always two sides to a story and at Barton Street you get the fairytale ending of a made up one... so how are you finding the job?". She nodded "I really like it.. I want to move to CID eventually..." he grinned "Ah.. you want a desk job?". She smiled "I just hate the patrolling in the rain.." he smiled "Does it mess with your hair?". She nodded "Something like that" he grinned "I have met so many young girls who hated being out in the rain believe me you get used to it... just get on with the job and you will be fine.. the weather should start getting a bit better now". He paused as the patrol car pulled up next to them, he lent in towards Callum "You alright?". Callum nodded "Yeah.. its quiet down here..." Smithy smiled "Yeah... too quiet.. do another round.. I will take Lisa and go through the underpaths... meet us the other side". Callum nodded "Yeah.. ok.." Smithy watched him drive off before pointing to a small path.

Once in the paths that ran under the roads he smiled to her, they were dimly lit and full of litter and needles "Its about as rough as it gets down here.." she nodded slightly "Are we safe?". He nodded "Yeah you are fine.. just make sure you stay with me.. its dangerous if you are down here on your own and besides its like a maze.. you will never find your way out..". He felt her move closer to his body, her hand grazzing his as they walked. He turned the corner and gestured to a few lads, he began to walk towards them and they turned and began to walk away "Oi.. we just want a word.." as they started to run Lisa began to jog after them. "Leave it... if they do know anything they wont tell us.". She nodded before walking back down to him "So.." she smiled as they began up another alley "Why did you join the force?". Smithy sighed "I cant resist a woman in uniform..." he paused as she giggled "No.. I was in the army and when I left I needed some disaplin.. if I hadnt I would of gone off the rails... and I wanted to uphold the law.. stop crime.. when I first joined I was on a one man mission to clean up the whole of London". She laughed "Getting to Inspector at your age... you must of put time in?". He nodded "I have been at Sunhill thirteen years.. I became Sergeant at twen'y five ten years ago.. then Inspector a couple of years ago.. and I have never looked back.. dont get me wrong CID do a good job but.. I couldnt be without the action". She nodded slightly "And if you like a woman in uniform maybe I shouldnt try and fast track my way out" he paused as she walked a few steps infront, was she flirting with him? He caught her up, he should really tell her he had a girlfriend who he loved and adored and he was just about to when she spoke again "So are there any officers to look out for?" Smithy smiled "PC Roberts... he will try and get in your nickers.." he noticed her glance at him and he smiled "Sorry.. erm DS Max Carter.. he can be a bit of a pain in the backside.. but then everyone has there moments... Im not the easiest person to work with". She smiled as they came to the end of the pathway "Im sure I can cope with you.." she gestured to the car waiting for them "There is Sergeant Stone". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. lets go back to the station with him... I could do with a cuppa".

He had left Lisa in the canteen with Callum and headed for his office and rested down in his seat, he pulled his phone out and glanced at his screen saver, it was a photo of him and Stevie laying in bed together and she looked so beautful, her face free from make up and a huge grin smiling to him. He glanced at the clock, she would be at the airport but not on the plane yet. He smiled as he dialled her number. "Hey baby..." she answered after two rings. "Hi.." he replied "I expected your phone to be off..." she interupted "We are boarding in about twenty minutes.. I cant wait to see you". He grinned "I cant wait to see you either... you have no idea how much I have missed you...". She replied "I do.. I have missed you so much.. I am never going away without you again.." he grinned to himself "I better go sweetheart.. Im ment to be working.." she interupted "I love you Dale Smith" he grinned "I love you too... listen I have told Callum I will go for a quick drink before you get back I will be home about nine". He could hear the grin in her voice "Ok.. I cant wait to see you.. Jen is staying at her friends so we will have your place all to ourselves". He grinned "Great.. see you tonight baby". She grinned "See you tonight". He hung up and smiled, he loved her more than words could ever say.

The rest of the shift dragged by and he was hating every minute of it, he knew Lisa was flirting with him and he hadnt found the words to tell her he was all loved up with Stevie and to top it off he was missing Stevie more with each passing second. He was so excited about seeing the little blonde he couldnt concentrate on his work, so when Callum knocked on the door at seven he grinned "Yes Im ready.." before Callum even had a chance to speak. He walked out and noticing the small crowd at the end of the corridor he sighed. He was hoping for a quiet night but here he was going out with Lisa, Nate, Jo and Ben. Callum gestured to them "We gotta show Smithy a good time tonight yeah?". The boys all nodded as they headed out the door and down the road towards the pub. He sat next to Callum in the pub around to circular tables he was not really at either. He smiled as Lisa rested down next to him "Thanks for showing me round Smithy... its nice you have a hands on approach with your new officers..". Smithy nodded slightly "I know how hard it can be to start at a young age as a PC.. if you need anything.. just ask". She smiled, there was something about her that reminded him of someone and he couldnt quite put his finger on it. He glanced up as the men at the table cheered, and seeing the two blondes walk in his mouth dropped open, the past two weeks had been hell without her and there she was walking towards him, she had on a pair of short jeans showing her tan bellow and a small strappy top wih her leather jacket in her hands. "Now which one of you lot kidnapped my boyfriend?". He noticed Jen had headed to the bar and returned pretty quickly with two beers, passing one to Stevie. He stood up and placed a kiss on his cousins cheek before wrapping his arms round Stevie. As he pulled away he pushed his lips gently to hers before pulling her towards where he sat he grabbed a stool and pulled it between his legs and she rested down infront of him, he didnt care that all his colleagues were wolf whistleing as he pushed his lips to hers, his tounge slipping deep into her mouth, his hand was buried in her hair. "I have missed you so much..." she grinned and he smiled "I have missed you too... you look beautiful". He noticed Callum grab her strap on her top "You got any white bits to show off Stevie?" she batted his hand away and Jens voice spoke before she had a chance "And she went topless anyway.." she turned and threw a glare at her before turning to Smithys face, he had his eyebrows raised as he stared at her "You went topless..." she smiled "I couldnt come back with tan lines for you could I?". He sighed slightly "I will be inspecting it later believe me". She grinned "I expected nothing less" she lent gently back into his lips and the two got lost in each other.

She had moved inbetween Jen and Jo and was showing her camera to Jo, she noticed the dark haired woman staring intently at her as she sat inbetween Smithy and Jo and she wondered briefly what her problem was, had she upset her? had she even met her before? Smithy rose to his feet and stepped behind her "Drink?" he whispeared in her ear softly. She turned up to look at him "Same again baby". He nodded before walking off, Callum called to her "He has been mopping around for two weeks without you.. he has been completly lost". Jen cut in "She has been exactly the same.. all she has wanted to do is come home..". Stevie glared between the two as they chuckled "Its called love... its hard to be without the person you love..." she smiled as he lent back over her shoulder "And there was you telling me you had the time of your life..". He rested back down into his seat and smiled as he took a sip of his beer and she returned to her conversation with Jen and Jo. "Why didnt you tell me?" Lisa spoke softly into his ear and he noticed Stevie eye them suspiously "Tell you what?" he asked and she glared at him as she moved close once again "That you have a girlfriend.." he lent towards her "Because you work for me.. nothing more... so its not really any of your buisiness.." he noticed her take a sip of her red wine before he pulled a bag of nuts from his pocket and he turned to Callum "Tenner says I can get it down her top?". Callum nodded as he held his hand out "You are on". The first nut he popped into his mouth before raising the second and throwing it at the small blonde, she glared at him as it hit her on the head "Leave off.." she stressed as he smirked "How many shots?" Callum asked as Stevie turned back to Jo. "Five?" Smithy replied. "Ok your on" Callum smiled as Smithy rose another one and chucked it at Stevie. "Oi.." she stressed as it hit the table infront of her "Leave me alone... why didnt I get any nuts?" she asked as she chucked it back at him and a smiled covered his face "You want some nuts?". She stared at him "It would of been nice to have the option". He nodded "I have some here you can have... come here.. I will show you". She glared at the two men as they started laughing "You are like children" Callum interupted "Stevie he has been saving them for you for two weeks..." Jen interupted "I bet he aint... he dont go one night without using his hand". Smithy threw a nut at his young cousin "Shut up". Stevie laughed and turned to Smithy "Between us we could let all your secrets out Inspector Smith" she turned back to Jo as he stuck his tounge out at her and continued her conversation. A few seconds later she heard Smithy cheer as a nut shot down her top, she glared at him as she took it out and threw it back, he caught it and pushed it in his mouth. "I missed you" he grinned and she smirked "Im starting to wish I stayed in Spain". He blew a kiss at her "You wont be saying that when I get you home tonight... Im gunna show you the time of your life Moss".

Most of their colleagues had left due to the early start in the morning, leaving only Callum and Smithy playing pool and her and Jo sat at the table with Lisa, she glanced at the dark haired woman as she fiddled on her phone "Hi.. Im Stevie.." she introduced herself. Lisa smiled slightly as she held her phone "Lisa Scott.." Stevie smiled "Oh your the new PC.. Smithy told me you were starting next week". Lisa cut in "Well he obviously got it wrong". Stevie nodded slightly at the young womans attitude towards her "Ok.. Well Im DS Moss.. I have been on holiday but Im sure we will be working together soon..". Lisa nodded "I'll look foward to it.." she replied sarcastiaclly "And you are dating Smithy?" she asked and Stevie smiled slightly "Not that it has anything to do with work but yes, we have been together nearly six months". Lisa nodded "Im shocked". Stevie glanced at Jo before back to the young girl now pulling her coat on "Whats that supposed to mean?". Lisa smiled "Nothing.. I just cant believe as he has such a low opinion of CID he is dating a DS" she walked off and Stevie turned to Jo "I cant believe the nerve of her... how long has she been at Sunhill?". Jo smiled "She started today". Stevie nodded "So how has she got an issuee with me already?". Jo shook her head and seeing the man walking towards them Jo smiled "But he is the only way to find out..." Jo pulled her coat on as she rose to her feet "Im off... see you Monday Stevie.. see you Smithy" she smiled. He rested down next to the small blonde "I think I need to take you home and fuck your brains out..." Stevie interupted "What is your low opinion of CID?" she asked and he looked slightly taken back "I erm.. I dont have one". Stevie smiled "So why does 'PC Im better than you' seem to think you do?". He shook his head "I honestly dont know what you are talking about". She sighed "Well your new little friend just told me..." she paused as Callum grabbed his coat and said a quick goodbye before walking from the table "That she is shocked you are dating me as you have such a low opinion of CID" she contined. He smiled "Do we have to do this now... I want to get you home?". She nodded "No.. you have obviously said something to give her that opinion and I want to know what you have against CID". He sighed "All I said was I preffered being in the action and CID is more of a desk job..." she nodded "So thats what you think I do... sit behind a desk?". He laughed "I cant believe we are arguing about this when I havent seen you for two weeks... Stevie all I ment by it was I wouldnt want to give up the uniform,  
I told her CID do a good job... you know how much respect I have for you and what you do... you are an amazing copper... one of the best I know.. please dont let her ruin our first night together...". She smiled "Ok because I just got back I will let it go... maybe we could go and get a kebab and I will show you your presents?". He nodded as he kissed her lips gently "Sounds perfect".

They had walked all the way back to Smithys house and she couldnt be happier as she sunk down on the sofa, she had dropped her things off earlier when she had first arrived home and she pulled her bag onto the sofa and started to rummage around inside as he sunk down next to her, he stopped her hands with his and lent into her lips, kissing her gently all his passion poured into that one kiss, his tounge gently massaging hers, this was it she was home. He pulled from her lips and smiled "I will have my presents in the morning Moss.. lets go to bed". She shook her head as she dug inside once again "No.. you will be leaving early". He lifted her eyes to meet his "Callum is covering.. so I have the day off to spend with you... to do any thing you want?". She grinned "Great..." she rose to her feet and grabbed his hand "Lets go to bed then". As she headed up the first couple of stairs he wrapped his hand round her wrist and pulled her to face him, the three steps above she was equalled there height out and he pushed his lips onto hers, he was kissing her so intensly she fell back onto the stairs and he leaned his body over hers, he grabbed for her top and yanked it up over her head, his lips moved onto her neck and she felt him fumbling with her bra, as soon as he had unclipped it he had stripped her, his hand pulled at one of her nipples as he sucked hard on the other. She began to undo his shirt but her pulled from her "Oh no DS Moss... dont think you are getting your wicked way with me.." He pinned her hands above her head and she sifted slightly as his hand began to pull at her jeans buttons "Now believe me if you aint got white bits down here... I will be very angry..". She smiled "So many men spent hours watching me... staring at my breasts as I layed on that beach...". She knew she was pressing the right buttons, over the last few months she had learnt Smithy was at his best when he was angry. She felt him push his hand into her nickers and he rubed at her clit "You are pushing your luck Stevie?". He pushed deep inside her and she smiled "I have got you something you can have now..." she panted between his fingers tearing her apart. "Oh yeah.. and what would that be?". She smiled as he let her move her hands and she slipped her jeans down before turning her body slightly so her outter thigh came into show. He ran his hand over it and grinned "You got a tattoo?" he asked and she nodded as she outlined his name wrote with a heart just underneath "You have my initails... so I wanted your name.. I didnt think you would appriciate me having Dale wrote on me..."  
he smiled "So you got Smithy.." he paused as he kissed her lips "It is perfect.. thank you". He kissed her for a few seconds before his finger slipped back into her nickers "I have waited two weeks to get back in here..." he grinned before slipping her nickers from her body. "Now that is what I like to see" he smiled as her tan lines came into sight. He knelt down onto the stair and before she could reply his tounge ran over her clit before sliding down and inside her. She moaned out, it was so intense as he held her in place on the stairs. She bit down on her lip, her hands tugging at his hair as he moved his hot wet tounge back over her clit and pushing his fringers deep into her once again. "I love you" she panted so quietly unsure if he had even heard her before she screamed at the top of her voice into an orgasm. He moved his tounge up her, dragging over her belly button, up and over her breasts before onto her mouth, his fingers still pushing inside her "I love you too" he grinned as he pulled his lips from hers. He slid his fingers out and she heard him undo his jeans and in a flash he pulled his shirt up and over his head and he was inside her, his hot sweaty chest rubing against her naked body as he pushed deeper and deeper, the stairs letting him in at such an unusual angle she could feel herself building around him once again. He thrusted hard into her a few times before stilling and they both found their realese with each other. "Smithy.." she panted "I love you so much". He moved his forehead and rested it on hers "I love you too Stevie... more than you could ever know..." he gently kissed her lips "Now.. shall we got to bed". He pulled from her and helped her to her feet before she led him up the stairs, fully aware she was giving him a full shot of her naked body as he stayed a few steps behind her, staring at her.  
She had really missed him and she intended to show him how much.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading. I have big plans for this so please let me know what you think. Thanks Jodie xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Please leave me a revew. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Two

Stevie made her way down the stairs bending to pick up the paper that rested on the mat at Smithys front door. He smiled from a few steps up "Now that is a better sight than you could get travelling round the whole world". She straightened back to her full height and smiled at him. They had just got up from bed and she was still in her tiny grey shorts and a tight white vest she held his paper out to him "Your paper" he took it from her and dropped it onto the small table near the stairs "Come back to bed". She shook her head "No Smithy... its gone eleven.. come on.." she took hold of his hand and led him through to the kitchen "Have you got stuff for a fry up?" she asked as she pulled the fridge door open "Nope" he moved behind her and kissed her shoulders gently. "Come back to bed" he whispeared into her ear. "Go to the shop" she replied as she turned to face him, he sighed "I cant Ive got a hard on". She smirked "Well I can make sure you have it all day and make sure I do nothing to relieve you of it if you dont go and get some breakfast... get some eggs and sausages". He sighed "Stevie" and she kissed his lips softly "If you do... once I have had my breakfast... I will do.." she placed another kiss to his lips "Anything that you want". He nodded "Ok I will get dressed". She watched him walk from the kitchen and smiled as she pushed up onto the kitchen side, grabbing her camera off the side and flicking through some holiday photos. Hearing the front door bang about twenty minutes after he left she smiled "You took your time... Im star.." she paused as Jen walked into the kitchen with the dark haired PC behind her "Hi.." Jen began "You remember Lisa..". Stevie nodded "Yeah.. what are you doing here?" she asked and Jen smiled "Well Lisa ended up at the club I went to last night and we got talking so we arranged to go shopping this morning..". Stevie nodded slightly as the front door banged again and she pushed off the side and moved past the two noticing the concerened look cover Jens face she walked out into the hall and Smithy grinned "Sausage, eggs and I even chucked in some bacon" she glared at him as she headed for the stairs "Dont bother... Im going home Smithy". He called after her but she choose to ignore him as she headed up the stairs and into his bedroom to get dressed and make her quick exit.

He walked into the kitchen and placed his bag of shopping on the table staring between Jen and Lisa. "What are you doing?" he asked. "We just came back for a coffee... we are going in a minute.." Jen smiled, he shook his head "No.. she is going now.." he glanced at Lisa "You need to go.." she smiled slightly "I am sorry if I upset Stevie yesterday.. it wasnt my intentions.." he interupted "Its nothing to do with that.. this is my home and I dont like work coming home with me... so if you wanna see Jen you do it somewhere else... a word Jen" he walked out and into the hall and turned back to face her "I dont want her here Jen". She smiled "Im not being funny Dale but I live here too" he nodded "Yeah you do but it is my house.. I pay the mortgage and Stevie is more important and she aint happy..." Jen interupted "I pay rent and Im sorry Stevie isnt happy but I honestly dont know what her problem is". Smithy smiled "Jen Im not asking you... if she aint gone by the time I come back down them stairs.. you will both be going" he turned and stormed up the stairs. He knocked lightly on the bedroom door "Can I come in?" he asked. "Well its your bedroom and Im just leaving". He moved over to her and took her hand "Please dont go Stevie" he smiled "Smithy.. I dont want to sit..." he interupted "I told her to go.. I get that you dont like her so if you dont want her here.." she sighed "Its not even about that Smithy.. she was really rude to me yesterday and you arent even bothered" he nodded "Corse I am Moss.. but I have to work with her.. I have to be proffesional". She nodded as she grabbed her bag from the bed "Exactly.. and I will never come before your precious career". He shook his head "Thats not true... nothing is more important to me than you..." she shook her head "Words Smithy... they are easy.." he smiled "Well what do you want me to do.. I want to prove to you how much I love you". She nodded "Then leave me alone for a bit Smithy" she headed for the door and he grabbed her wrist "Stevie.. I havent seen you for two weeks". She nodded "I know.. but please give me a few hours.. Im really tierd and I just want to be on my own.. I will give you a call later". He smiled "Can I have a kiss before you go..." he paused and she glanced down "Please Stevie?". She lent up and placed a kiss to his lips, she broke away almost instantly "I need to go" he nodded "I do love you Stevie". She smiled before heading out the bedroom doors.

The day drifted past slowly and it wasnt how she had imagined her first day home, she could see now she had overreacted but she was so angry. She had left for two weeks and come back to this. She had caught up on the sleep she had lost last night and had a nice relaxing bath, she sat on the sofa in her pink fluffy dressing gown and her brown ugg boots catching up on her soaps, she very rarely caught them so watching them in her spare time after recording them was nothing unusual. Hearing her mobile ring in the hall she just turned the TV up and ignored it, she just wanted some time alone. A few hours passed before she forced herself into the bedroom to unpack. She had put on a load of washing on and started to put her unworn clothes and shoes away when she came accross Smithys presents, she hadnt even given him the many things she had brought him. She sighed as she placed the aftershave and watch she had brought him to the dressing table before grabbing for the underwear she had brought she slipped out of her dressing gown. She sliped the baby pink low cut bra on, it struggled to contain her breasts, before slipping the tiny pink french nickers on, she pulled the stockings up her tanned legs and attached the garters. She stood staring at her reflection turning to look at his name that now stained her leg. She sighed as she stared at herself and thought to the day she brought it, her second day in Spain, she was missing him so much she had wanted to bring him something really sexy back and she had fallen in love with it when she saw it. Hearing the doorbell she cursed "Shit" before pulling her dressing gown on over her underwear and making her way through to the front door.

She opened the door keeping her body hidden slightly "Hi.." she smiled and he frowned "What are you doing Moss?" he asked and she grinned "I wasnt expecting you Smithy". He nodded "I know but I wanted to check you are ok... I have tried to call" he gestured to the door "Are you ok?". She smiled "I erm.. I.." she moved the door and noticed his eyes wander up her legs over her dressing gown before resting onto her face, she noticed he looked sad "Are you alone?" he asked and she let out a laugh "Of corse Smithy I got this for you.. I brought it while I was on holiday for you.." she opened the dressing gown and smiled "I was unpacking and I just decided to try it on". She noticed his eyes were focused on her body and he sighed "Ahh Stevie... you have put me in a really awkward position" she smiled slightly "What.. why?". He gestured to her body "I really really wanna fuck you but I know you are upset with me.." she interupted "No.. Im not Smithy.. Im sorry I walked out.. Im just worried about Lisa.." he smiled "Stevie she fancys me... it dont mean.." she interupted "She fancys you?" she asked. He sighed as he moved into the hall and she pushed the door closed "I dont know... she spent most of yesterday flirting with me.." she interupted "But you told her abut us?" he sighed "Not in so many words.. until you got to the pub". She nodded "So you led her on?". He shook his head "I never gave her any indication I would ever be interested in her.. Im not". She gestured to the door "Maybe you should go... I think I need to let this sink in". He shook his head "No.. Im not gunna walk away.. if we have a problem we will sit and talk about it like adults.." he headed in the door and into the living room and rested down onto the sofa "And besides I dont really see what I have done wrong". She glared at him "You dont see what is wrong?" she stressed "You have encouraged her.." he interupted "No, I did no such thing... I told her last night.. once we were out of work that I had a girlfriend I love and adored.. despite the fact she seems to think I am an arsehole.." he paused "And who I intend to spend my life with... even if she does hate me most of the time" she shook her head "I dont hate you" he smiled "No.. it seems like it some of the time..." he watched as she rose to her feet and moved between his legs "I love you Smithy" she pulled at her dressing gown and let it drop to the floor. He grinned "I love you too Stevie.. Bed.. now" he rose to his feet and they headed towards the bedroom.

He pushed the door closed and moved to her, kissing her lips gently at first before letting his tounge move into her mouth, his hands rested on the small of her back rubing tiny circles into her skin with his thumb, sending shivers through her body. His mouth moved down her chin and onto her neck "You smell so good Stevie... and you look.. stunning". He moved towards the bed and sunk down on it, holding his hand out to her "Come here Moss". She moved towards him and he stared at her, his eyes undressing her. She reached out to touch him and he pulled back "I am gunna strip you Stevie... and then fuck you till you scream". She smiled, that was the Smithy she knew and loved. He ran his hand over her slim stomack, and she could see him teasing himself as he went, he paused and he pulled his top up and over his head and he rested back onto the bed once again, he unzipped his jeans and slid them off "I do believe you owe me a blow job.." she interupted "I made no promises..." he grinned "Get down on your knees Moss" she smiled as she sunk to her knees and he slipped his pants off to reveal his huge erection. "Suck it" he grinned and she moved to him, slipping him gently into her mouth, licking at his length and over the head, he filled her throat and she enjoyed every second as he layed back in pure ecstacy. She knew he loved to exert power over her, to have her at his becking call, to preform any sex act he felt necessary. She heard his voice and pulled from him "Enough.." he sat up "Stand up" she rose to her feet and he stared at her before rising to his feet, his body was so gorgeous his muscles so full and his skin so tanned. She couldnt help but stare at him before he took her hands and lead her over to the other side of the room, she smiled as he turned her to face her full length mirror "Spread your legs". She gulped but opened her legs. He pulled her hands behind her back and held them together before he moved over to his jeans and pulled his belt from them and wrapped it round her arms, trapping them behind her back. He smirked at her "There is nothing I like more than having you at my mercy.." he paused as he unclipped her bra and slipped his hands over her breasts, all the while he watched her reaction in the mirror. He moved his hand down her until resting on the top of her nickers, he pushed his hand inside and moved over her clit, watching her almost go to pieces instantly. He nibbled on her shoulder before whispering in her ear "I think we need to lose these little panties of yours eh Moss?" he slipped them down her legs leaving the stockings in place. He pushed his finger inside her and she moaned out as she watched him in the mirror. "Bend over" he grinned as he lent into her ear. She stared into his eyes in the mirror before he rested his hand on her back and pushed slightly until she bent over. She closed her eyes knowing whatever he had planned would send her into over drive. He smiled "Ready to scream" he spoke softly and before she could reply she felt his tounge run up over her thighs before over her clit, she screamed out instantly, she had never felt anything like it, the angle was something so unusual. He pushed his fingers inside as his soft tounge licked at her clit "Smithy.." she panted as she struggled to keep her frame bent. "I cant.. I cant take it Smithy" she panted before exploding round him. She felt him ease from her and undo the belt. He didnt give her time to recompose herself as he pulled her to the bed and he sunk down on it and pulled her down next to him. He lifted her leg so she straddled him and she smiled as he pulled at his erection a couple of times "Ride me Moss". She smiled before moving ontop of his erection, she bit her lip as he filled her and she let out a moan as he gripped her hips pulling her deeper onto him. He smiled as she began to move up and down on him. His hands moved to her breasts and she let out a whimpear as he twisted and tugged at her hard nipples. She smiled as she continued and she tilted her head back slightly as he sat up and kissed her neck his hands moving to her back to hold her close. She moved her hands into his hair and the two continued to move in rhythm with each other as he thrusted harder and harder, until he stilled, he bit gently onto her shoulder and she felt the warm liquid fill her. He smiled as he moved his eyes back in line with hers "I love you Stevie Moss". She nodded "I know you do and I love you too Smithy". He grinned as she eased off of him and he pulled the covers up so they could both move underneath them. She lent onto his shoulder and he held her close and she knew she was now in the most perfect place in the world in his arms.

Rising from her bed early the next morning she smiled at his sleeping figure, his mouth made a slight o shape as he breathed deeply in and out, the covers were caught round his legs and his tonned arm resting over his chest. He looked so goregous and she couldnt help the huge grin that had claimed her face, she glanced at the alarm clock which read 5.42AM before letting her hand drop onto his chest. She moved it slowly over him drifting futher and futher down before under the covers and over his very slight erection "Moss" his voice was low and she jumped slightly as he spoke but continued to pull at him. "Oi.." he grabbed her hand and she glanced up and into his now open eyes. "Morning.." she smiled as she lent gently into his lips. He smiled as she pulled away, he glanced at the clock and sighed "I have to be up in a few minutes..." he paused as she began to pull on his erection again "Dont start a job you cant finish DS Moss.." she interupted "I have full intentions of finishing you off Inspector Smith". He sighed "Stevie.. I..." she kissed his lips once again and smiled as she pulled away "I can make you come in a matter of minutes if I use my mouth.." he interupted "I know but I havent got time to repay the favour..". She grinned at him "Its ok.. you can owe me". He sighed "I dont like being in debt Stevie". She began to kiss his chest and as the beeping sounded the room she quickly turned the alarm clock off before returning her lips to his chest. She felt his hand play with her soft blonde curls "You are a bad influence Stevie" he smiled as he layed his head back to the pillow. She ran her tounge slowly up and down his chest, outlining the soft lines of his six pack, her hand still pulling tenderly at his erection. She moved her lips futher down, over his belly button. She glanced up and gave him her cheekest grin before licking at his erection, it twitched in reaction and she licked again over the length of him before letting the head move into her mouth, she sucked at it slightly before moving swallowing harder so the rest of his erection moved into her mouth, he pushed deep down her throat and she sucked eagerly as his body twisted in delight. "Ahh Stevie" he moaned out and she gripped onto his hips so she could pull him a tiny bit deeper, she could taste his pre-come running gently down her throat and she laped it up. She could feel he was getting close as she ran her tounge up and down him as she sucked. He stilled and she felt the short blasts slip down her throat, she licked his head as she finished before moving back up his body, placing a tender kiss on his chest before reaching his lips, she tried to kiss him and he pulled from her, grabbing for the glass of water that he had placed on the bedside table the night before "Drink some of this.." she took it for him and gulped back a few mouthfulls before placing the glass back, he smiled before sinking his hand into her hair once again and pulling her lips softly onto his. "You are honestly the most amazing person I have met in my life... that blew my mind" he grinned and she pulled from him as she climbed from the bed "You are gunna be late for work" she gestured to the clock and he read it, it was now 6.15AM and he sighed "I told you you're a bad influence". She nodded "And you owe me one" she grinned as she headed into the en-suite bathroom.

After their encounter in the morning he had driven them both to work and spent ten minutes kissing her lips before she had headed into work, swinging by the canteen for her usual cup of coffee before heading up to CID. The day had drifted past fairly slowly, although she had managed to avoid Lisa completly she had also missed out on seeing Smithy as uniform and CID didnt really cross paths. "Right listen up.." she glanced up to Neil as he stood in the doorway of his office, he smiled at her briefly as he glanced round the room "The Super has an annoncement and I want everyone in the canteen in ten minutes". He headed back into his office and her eyes dropped back down onto her paperwork, she glanced at her phone, her shift ended in twenty minutes and she couldnt wait to see Smithy, she began to type her text, smiling to herself as she did

_To Smithy Mob_

_I love you my gorgeous man _

_cant wait to see you tonight_

_ I may have to call in my _

_favour :-) xxx_

"Stevie..." she glanced up from her phone to Neil "Come on.. we cant be late". She glanced round to notice the room was now fairly empty and she rose to her feet and jogged slightly to catch up with her DI. Once in the canteen she glanced round, she noticed Lisa sat with Mel and Nate in the far corner so decided her best bet was to sit nearest to the door, so most of unifrom created a wall between her and the young PC, she sunk down at a table next to Mickey "You know what this is all about?" he asked and she shook her head "Nope.. must be important" she smiled. Feeling the hands rest onto her shoulders she glanced to the man who lent towards her war "I love you to my beautiful lady and I cant wait either..." he began to walk towards Jack and Neil at the front of the room "Oh.." he smiled as he turned back to her briefly "And it will be my pleasure"  
he grinned before he carried onto the other senior staff. "Right first off I want to say a huge well done to all the staff who worked on the Richardsons case today.." Stevie glanced round she didnt have a clue what he was talking about. "Especially PC Scott.. I am very proud of your work today... Inspector Smith has filled me in on the great effort you put in today". Stevie sighed, this wasnt something she wanted to hear, her boyfriend had been to the super talking up a woman who from the second they had met she had hated. "Secondly.. I want to remind anyone who hasnt made up their hours from last month you need to do it this week" she sighed, this really wasnt worth leaving her desk for. He smiled to Smithy "And finaly.. I think Inspector Smith has an anoncement.." he gestured to Smithy and he smiled, she couldnt help but think how nervous he looked, he was used to standing up infront of the relief so it couldnt possibly be stage fright he glanced over at her and smiled "Stevie" she smiled slightly and he gulped "Come here". Oh shit, what was going on? things had been so hit and miss with them the last few days, fear shot through her body. "Stevie". She rose to her feet and walked slowly towards him, she gulped, this was quite nerve racking. He glanced round the room before back to her "You know.. when we first started out I never thought I would let myself fall in love.. I didnt want to love you.." she glanced down, surely if he was going to break her heart he wouldnt do it here infront of everyone, he had just told her he loved her and couldnt wait to see her tonight. "But however hard I tried I couldnt stop myself from falling deeper and deeper in love with you" she noticed him push his hand into his pocket and produce a box and her heart jumped into her mouth "There is no one else in the world like you and I want to spend my life with you.." he dropped down onto his knee and smiled "Stevie Moss.. will you marry me?".


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. Hope you like this chapter. I will warn you it has strong sexual content so please be warned. Thanks Jodie xx Please review for me :-) xxx**

* * *

Chapter Three

Was this seriously happening to her? Had he actually just proposed? She took a quick scan of the room and all eyes were set on her. She gulped, it was happening Dale Smith had just asked her to marry him, her of all people. Her legs felt weak at the knees as he stared up at her, she couldnt help but notice how nervous he was looking, he was still resting on his knee and he hadnt taken his eyes off her. "Stevie.." he promted and she realised she had kept the whole room in suspense for at least a couple of minutes. "Yes.." she grinned "Of corse I will". He rose back to his feet and lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping round his waiste as his lips kissed hers, more passion in that one kiss than she had felt since she had come home from Spain. The room was cheering and as his lips pulled from hers he dropped her back to her feet and pulled the ring from the box and she held her hand out to him and a huge smile traced his lips as he pushed the sparking diamond onto her finger. "Look at that..." he grinned "It fits". He lent in and placed another kiss to her lips and she could feel her heart beating faster than she ever thought possible. "Right.." he smiled round the room "I have hired out the Star pub on Fenton Street.. so I best see you all down there". She smiled at him as people began to head towards the door, giving their congratulations as they went. "What would you of done if I had said no?". He smiled "Despite being a few ton down for the party... I'd of been completly heartbroken". She smiled "There is no one in the world I would rather spend my life with".

"Moss... get your arse down these stairs now... we are ment to be there" he shouted from the bottom. Knowing she was still getting herself ready. He made his way into the kitchen as his mobile rang, he glanced at her name before lifting it to his ear "Ello.." he smiled. "Hiya Smithy... how'd it go?" her familiar voice could put a smile on her face from where ever she was. "She said yes... Im getting married Gina". She cheered down the phone "I honestly couldnt be happier for you Smithy... I am not Stevies biggest fan as you know... but I can see when someone is making you happy.. well done.." he couldnt help the grin on his face, he had had it there since she said yes. "Listen.. I cant make tonight... but we will catch up soon... take care" he couldnt say he wasnt dissapointed, she was like a mother to him. "Ok see you soon Gina" he hung up. The grin etched accross his face he knew was gunna be there for the rest of his life, he loved Stevie more than words, and now she was going to be his wife. He walked back through the house and made his way up the stairs "You best be bloody ready Moss" he stressed as he walked into his bedroom, he stopped in the doorway as she turned to face him. "Stevie you look..." he shook his head "I am so completly gobsmacked..." he moved over to her. In a tiny white dress, showing her tanned legs and full breasts with a huge belt in the middle she looked stunning, She had on high heeled strappy white shoes. He lifted her hands in his and grinned at her sparkling ring "I love you..." he paused as he stared at her other hand "Where is your promise ring?" he asked and she moved to the dressing table and lifted a chain with the ring on "Here... can you put it on for me". He pulled the chain round her golden brown neck, his fingers brushing her skin as she watched in the mirror. The back of her dress was so low cut he could see her soft skin to just above her bum, he slipped his hands down her back and rested onto her hips, he gently kissed her shoulders "You look so beautiful... how on earth did I end up with a woman like you eh?". She smiled "Your just lucky I guess... we better get going" she turned and placed her lips to his "After all it is our party".

Arriving at the party she glanced round, the room was filled with friends and a lot of Smithys family, she sighed slightly when she saw none of her own. He lent over her shoulder and smiled "I asked them..." it was almost as if he had read her mind "They couldnt make it... Im sorry". She nodded slightly as he placed a kiss to her shoulder "I will get us some champaine...  
why dont you mingle". She watched him disapear towards the bar, feeling hands taping her on the shoulders, many people still congratulating her she suddenley felt so overwhelmed by the situation, usually she revealled in being the centre of attention but right now, she didnt like the fact everyone was staring at her, watching her. She moved over to the door and rushed out, banging straight into the woman trying to come through the door "Wooo slow down" Jo smiled at her. She rushed a quick sorry from her lips before pushing past her "Hey.. Stevie.." she called as she grabbed her arm. "Whats he done?" she asked. Stevie looked slightly confused as Jo continued "Well Im guessing its Smithy... why else would you run out of your own engagement party?". Stevie sighed "No... its not that.. Smithy is amazing.. I just.. its happened so quickly". Jo grinned "Stevie.. you have been saying for months you wanted to marry him.. he has finally got off his lazy arse and asked you and what... you dont want to now?". Stevie smiled "I do.. I really do.." they both jumped as Smithy cleared his throat behind them. Jo gently squezzed her arm "Good luck" she moved past her and headed into the pub. She took a deep breath before turning to face him. "What did I do?" he asked softly and she shook her head "Nothing..." he interupted "Well... I must of done something wrong... you have just ran out on me" she sighed "Its not like that.. I just felt a bit... overwhelmed.. this morning we were normal.. and now we are engaged". He nodded "And I thought that was what you wanted?". She nodded "Yeah.. it is... but are you sure its what you want Smithy... its a big step up from friends with benefits?". He stared into her eyes and her heart melted as he took hold of her hands "Listen to me... I asked you to marry me because you are the single most important person in my life and nobody comes close... I will spend every second of my life doing whatever I can to make you happy.. I thought you would want a big celebration but if this isnt what you want we can go?". She lent up and gently kissed his lips "You are a lovely man and I cant wait to get you home..." he interupted "I need to go and tell me Mum.." she grabbed his wrist as he turned back to the pub "I dont want to go Smithy... this is our party to celebrate how much we love each other... and I love you more than anything.. come on" she took his hand and they headed back towards the party.

The party was in full swing and she had been talking to Mickey and Terry about her first case at Sunhill, a hit and run that involved a gay footballers secret lover and how it had lead her to her first meeting with Smithy in custody. She had been introduced to him as 'The Mouth' which was nothing unusual and the nickname had stuck for the first six months she was at the station. Smithy wasnt the sort of guy she would normally of gone for but something had clicked almost instantly. She listened as the two men talked about her future husband but she wasnt listening, her eyes were now fixed on him, he was talking to Lisa, the two were standing alone at the bar, infact he had just brought her a drink, what the hell was she even doing here? Stevie gulped back the vile taste in her mouth as she pushed too her feet not even saying a goodbye to the two men before heading towards the toilet. Once inside she stared at herself in the mirror, she was alone in the toilets and she felt like screaming, at the top of her lungs, he was her boyfriend and he was going to be her husband so Lisa needed to keep her grubby little hands to herself, she jumped as the door banged and she glanced up in the mirror "You know I may have to rip you out that dress later..." she interupted "Why bother... Im sure Lisa will drop hers for you in an instant". He sighed "She came to congratulate me... what did you want me to do?". She turned to face him "You didnt have to buy her a drink" as soon as the words left her lips she knew they were a mistake as he held the glass of champaine to her "I didnt.. I brought you one.." He glanced down "Stevie do you trust me?" he asked. She glanced down and he cut in "Stevie?" he prompted her. "I dont know.. you happy... is that what you want to hear?". He shook his head as he moved towards her handing the glass to her "No.. its not.. and if you are never gunna trust me I dont see the point of trying..." she felt tears prick at her eyes as he continued "I have never given you a reason not to trust me and I swear to you that I never will" she moved into his lips "I love you" she smiled as she pulled away. He sighed "You really mess with my head". She nodded "I know.." she placed her drink to the side before gripping his hand and leading him towards a cubical "But thats why you love me". She pulled him inside and pushed the door closed and flicked the lock "You are a bad girl..." she nodded "I know.. and I also know that you love me... and that you arent interested in anyone else.." he nodded "Good.." she caught his words with her lips, kissing him gently at first. He placed his hands gently to her bare back and her skin tingled were he touched her, he was draggin the tip of his thumb in semi-circles over the base of her spin and the touch alone sent her weak at the knees. She pulled on his trousers button and let her hand slip in and over his semi hard erection. He grinned as he pulled away "Stevie.. all out friends are out there.." she smiled "Yeah... walk on the wild side Smithy". He grinned as she slowly pulled at his erection, she could tell she was tourturing him with every tiny touch. He pushed her hard against the toilet wall and smiled "Dont tease me Stevie". He pulled her tiny white thong off in one swift motion and lifted her up, and then he was inside her, she bit down on her bottom lip, she couldnt quite figure out how he had managed to do it so easily. He pushed deeper and deeper into her. She tilted her head back and felt his lips move against the soft skin of her neck, even after the six months they had been together he still managed to send chills through her body. She moaned out, as he thrusted into her with more force until he stilled and she felt the fast blasts into her and he bit gently onto her shoulder. "Does this not prove.." he panted "How much I truely love you?". She smiled as he forced his eyes back to hers "You mean the world to me" he grinned as he dropped her down to the floor, he reached down and smiled as he lifted her thong from the floor and stuffed it into his pocket "Shall we dance Moss?" he asked a smile creeping over his features "My thong?" she smiled holding her hand out. "I will give it back when I have made you come... cause I do believe I owe you two orgasms now..." he gently kissed her lips and headed out of the door. She pushed the door closed as she heard him leave to take a moment to recompose herself.

As she walked back out into the huge room, she glanced round before her eyes fell on him, he was stood in the far corner with the DJ and she smiled over at him as he rose his hand and gestured for her to join him. She walked slowly over and he took her hand and she noticed the song cut out mid way through as he led her to the dance floor. He pulled her hands round his neck and he placed his onto her hips as the soft music filled the room, she noticed a couple of other couples swaying gently on the dance floor but they were pretty much alone, and as far as she was concerned they could be the only two people in the world and she would be happy. "It's a little bit funny this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live, If I was a sculptor, but then again, no, Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do, My gift is my song and this ones for you, And you can tell everybody this is your song, It may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, How wonderful life is while you're in the world" he whispeared the words into her ear as they danced slowly round the room. She could feel tears in her eyes as he held her close as that moment in time she had never felt so important to him. He moved his hand to her face and lifted her eyes to meet his "Im not big on public displays of affection Stevie..." she nodded, she knew the Inspector well enough to know him dancing with her was a huge ask. "But I love you Stevie Moss and I want the world to know it" he lent gently into her lips and kissed her, gently at first until his passion took over, she knew full well the room was staring at them and that he knew it too but his lips on hers felt so right and she knew everything was perfect. He pulled from her and smiled "So... I was thinking September?" he smiled and she grinned up at him "What is?". He laughed "For the wedding... I am assuming you do actually want to marry me?". She nodded "Of corse I do... this September?" she asked and he simply nodded "Thats only six months Smithy?". He nodded "I know but we can have a long drawn out engagement but the truth is... I want you to be Mrs Smith as soon as possible... and I know you are gunna wanna make everything perfect but I will put in as much money as you need and we can organise it together... so I think September is do-able?". She nodded as she lent up into his lips "Sounds perfect Smithy".

The party was coming to an end and she couldnt help but stare at him as he laughed with Nate and Leon, he looked so relaxed and it made her heart flutter everytime he so much as glanced in her direction. She had been sat with Neil and Grace for the last twenty minutes, not really listening to the story they were telling about the time Smithy had been taken hostage at gun point, she knew the story anyway and had heard it more than twenty times. She guessed the story was over though as the two rose to their feet and said goodbye to her before heading from the table, holding their hands up to Smithy before leaving the pub, it was then it dawned on her how empty the pub actually was now. She noticed he was moving towards her and he rested down in the seat next to hers "You had a good time?" he asked as he lent into her ear. "It has been amazing Smithy..." she lent into his lips and the two kissed for a few seconds until he pulled away. He placed his hand gently to her leg and she grabbed it "You cant.. not here..." he interupted "Dont be a spoil sport..". She laughed "It may of emptied out but..." she gestured to where Nate and Leon sat at the bar now joined by Callum all talking to the barman. "I dont want to come infront of an audience" he grinned "But I want you too... they are all completly out of it... I doubt they will even notice" she felt his hand inch up her leg futher and she gulped as his thumb strocked over her clit, he shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and layed it over her lap, at least that hid what he was doing slightly. She stared into his eyes as she built around his well trained fingers. She gulped as the voices pulled her from what Smithy was doing "Thank for a good night mate..." Nate smiled. "We are off" Callum cut in "See you soon" he smiled. Stevie bit her lip as Smithy shook there hands with his free hand before watching them leave. She gestured to the barmen "Shall we leave him to it...". Smithy smiled "And where is the fun in that..." he pushed his fingers in and she moaned out and she noticed the barman glance over "Smithy" she stressed but it just made him push her futher to her limits until she was on the brink of screaming. "Gary..." Smithy called and the barmen glanced over "Can you do me a really big favour?" he asked. Gary smiled slightly "What?". He grinned as he rose to his feet and headed to the bar leaving her hanging completly. She noticed Smithy hand him some money before he headed to the door. Smithy turned to her "Come here..." she rose to her feet "Where has he gone?" she asked. "Out" was all he replied and she smiled "He is very trusting" she replied. "Or very stupid" he grinned "No we go back years.. since the army... come here"  
he stated again and she headed over to him. He pushed her against the bar and his lips were on hers before she could protest, not that she wanted to. Before she knew it he gripped her waiste and lifted her up and onto the bar, he smiled up at her as he grabbed a barstool and she had a feeling she knew what he was planning as he rested onto it. He pulled her towards the edge of the bar and smiled "Now if you dont come before he gets back I wont be stopping... so you will have an audience". She took a deep breath as he pushed his fingers inside her "Where has he gone?" she panted. "The petrol station on Masker Street" she gulped, knowing that was a trip that took ten minutes at the most and he had already been gone a couple. She felt Smithy move his fingers from inside her and tease over her clit, before he pushed his tounge between her legs, teasing her clit as he moved his fingers into her once again, she gripped the bar to steady herself as she let out a moan. He carried on teasing her, he would push her to her limit and just before she screamed out he stopped, he was torturing her. "Smithy..." she panted as he continued his pattern once again, tearing her apart as he licked her clit, his fingers moving deeper, but this time as she built he didnt stop, she felt his smile as she burst into an orgasm, screaming out his name as loud as she could. He eased his fingers from her and glanced up at her before pulling her from the bar, just as the door flung open. The man stared between them as he walked towards them "All done" he stated although it sounded more like a question and she wondered if he had known of Smithys plan all along. He passed Smithy a bar of chocolate before Smithy grinned "Cheers mate... you know what women are like if they dont get what they want" he took her hand and smiled at Gary once more "See you soon". He pulled her towards the door not even giving her a chance to say goodbye and thank you.

Once outside he placed his jacket to her shoulders and he smiled at her "Taxis waiting..." he pointed to the car "Your place or mine?" he asked and she smiled "Your place". He headed towards the waiting car, holding tightly onto her hand before he pulled the door open and let her slip inside before climbing in after her. She grinned as he held onto her hand as the taxi pulled off. He kissed her for a few minutes, his hand squezzing her breasts through her top, she thought for a second what a show the taxi driver was getting as Smithy pushed her dress up a bit futher so he could see more of her himself as he pushed his fingers between her legs once again. It was only when his mouth dropped down onto her neck she realised they were going in the wrong direction "Smithy..." she panted "We are going the wrong way..." he interupted "Maybe he knows a shortcut.." he spoke against her soft skin "No Smithy... he is going completly the wrong way..." he moved his eyes to hers "Can you just enjoy the moment and let him worry about where we are going?". She frowned and he laughed "Just trust me Moss". She tilted her head back and allowed herself to get lost in the moment again. One of his hands now teasing her nipple as the other played with her clit, his lips biting gently on her neck. She felt him pull from her slightly as the taxi came to a stop and he smiled as he handed some money over "Cheers mate" he opened the door and gripped her hand pulling her from the car "You need to sort your top out" he smiled and she glanced down and noticing one of her nipples on display for all to see, she quickly tucked herself away, watching him adjust his erection as the taxi pulled off. She glanced around and he gestured to a small building "I know you prefer things simple... so I thought you would prefer this to The Ritz" he led her into a tiny hotel, past reception and straight up the wooden staircase. He paused outside a room and slid his key in. Once inside she glanced round the room, noticing two bags on the bed he grinned "I thought a night... just us.. away from home would be nice and I wanted tonight to be perfect". He pushed the door closed and they headed to the four poster bed. She sat down onto it and he grinned as he rested down next to her. His lips were back on hers instantly as he lent over her body, pushing her back down onto the bed, letting his body fall on top of hers, she could feel his huge erection digging in her leg. She felt him pull her dress up and he pulled away as he pulled it over her head and then his lips were back on hers, she could feel him pulling at her bra until her breasts sprung free and she layed on the bed completly naked. "Ahh Smithy" she moaned as he slipped her nipple into his mouth, nibbling at it as his fingers played with her clit once again. She was building already and as he pulled her hands above her head she gulped as he grabbed for handcuffs she hadnt noticed resting on the bag next to them. He fastened her in place and grinned "I want you to make sure they can hear you down stairs Stevie". She noticed him pull at one bag and dropped it too the floor. "Thats our clothes" he smiled and he unzipped the other bag "This is to play with" he smiled. She watched as he emptied the contents onto the bed before lifting the leg bar and placing it between her legs, holding them about a foot apart. He had used it a couple of times since there trip to Manchester and everytime sent her into overdrive. She watched as he lifted a huge vibrator and smiled "This one?" he asked before picking up another slightly smaller "Or this one.." she glanced to the bed and for a breath second wondered if he infact had shares in Ann Summers before he gripped the blindfold and she thrown into darkness. She gulped as she felt him push the vibrator inside her and as it buzzed to life she let out a moan. She could feel him pushing it into her harder each time and then she felt something she had never felt all at once, his tounge flicked gently at her clit as he pushed the vibrator deeper. She wanted to push her legs together, to gain some control over her body as she began to build, her whole body was trembling as he licked her and tourtured her and then he stopped and she felt her body relax before he started again, his tounge flicking her clit in a way only he knew how to and the toy pushing deeper and deeper as she built again he stopped and she let out a load moan of disaproval "You want to come Stevie?" he asked and she nodded "Please Smithy... Im begging you.. make me come" he began his game of torture again until she screamed out and he eased his tounge from her, continuing to push the vibrator into her he removed the blindfold, he had a boyish grin etched on his face "Do you want me to fuck you Stevie?" he asked as she tried to catch her breath "Cause if you have had enough..." she interupted "Fuck me Smithy... please.. fuck me". She felt him pull the vibrator from her and she let out a moan, he unlocked her legs and then her hands, he stood up and pulled his clothes off, starting with his shirt before dropping his trousers and pants to the floor. He pulled her onto the edge of the bed and dropping to his knees he pushed into her as she layed on the bed. "Smithy" she panted as he pushed harder and deeper into her. He carried on for a few moments before stilling and she felt him shot into her. He slipped from her and climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled the covers over them "Im sorry..." he smiled as he gently kissed her lips "I have been turned on since the pub.. I couldnt hold it in any more" she smiled "I love you so much Dale Smith". He grinned "I love you too Stevie Moss... and soon it will be Stevie Smith" he let out a grin "Its sounds right". She nodded "Yeah it does" as he lent back into her lips.

* * *

**Thanks again. Please review. The song lyrics are Elton John- Your Song xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok next chapter as promised to a few people, who have been asking for an update on this story. Thanks for reviews and PMs. Please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Morning..." he grinned as he lent over her shoulder "I missed you last night". She laughed as she glanced up from her desk and into his gorgeous eyes, he had a genuine smile gracing his lips that she could never resist "I didnt leave yours until eleven Smithy... what did you honestly do after I had gone?" she grinned and he lent down infront of her "I layed awake wondering why it is you keep saying no when I ask you to move in..." he was interupted by the stern voice of Neil Manson from accross the room "DS Moss... a word.." she sighed as she rose to her feet "Now you have got me into trouble again" she made her way accross the room, watching as he walked past her and out of CID. They had been engaged for three months and their wedding was fast approaching. She had spent a small fortune on the dress of her dreams and had last night picked out their rings. She had meetings with florists and caterers and to say she was excited was an understatement. The couple had decided they wanted to keep the wedding very small and private, just having a few friends and family members at the ceremony and a huge party after. The door slamming pulled her from her thoughts "How many times do I have to tell you DS Moss... when you are at work.. I expect you to be proffesional". She nodded "Yes Gov". He gestured to the door "I get that you are happy but you cant bring it to work Stevie". She smiled "Im sorry Gov... it wont happen again". He nodded "Im glad to hear it.. uniform is working on a marital rape... can you go and get up to speed with Jo". Stevie nodded "Of corse Gov.. thanks". She headed out of the door and straight out of CID.

Pausing outside the uniformed sergeants office she felt his arms wrap round her "You just got me in trouble" she stated as she pulled from him to stare up at him, his eyes ran over her curvy figure and he smiled "Thats cause you are a bad girl DS Moss". She smiled "Where are your Sergeants?" she asked and he glanced inside "Not in there". She smirked "I can see that" he glanced back to her "What do you want with them?". She smiled "Im working with Jo and having an affair with Callum.." he interupted "Jo is off sick and you must be getting desperate..." he walked off towards his office and she followed "Who is working this rape then?" she asked as she pushed the door closed "I am... so looks like you are stuck with me Moss". She sighed "My day just keeps getting better and better... what do you want me to do?" he smiirked up at her "Strip?" he grinned and she sighed "Smithy... I have work to do.." he interupted "Yes DS Moss... like keeping your boss happy... lock the door and get your kit off". She moved to the door and flicked the lock before smiling at him "You can have a quick grope and a kiss" he laughed "Dont try and bargin with me Moss... we both know I will have you naked before you leave this room" she sat onto his desk and grinned "Is that right Inspector.." he sighed as a loud bang echoed round the room before he rose to his feet and pushed a quick kiss to her lips "Lucky for you I am a very busy man". She remained sat on his desk as he walked over to the door and unlocked it, pulling it open she glanced over her shoulder to see who it was disturbing them "Hi Gov.. I have been tasked to work the rape case with you...". Stevie sighed this is all she needed. "Not with me PC Scott... today you will be working with DS Moss.." Stevie pushed off the desk and smiled at him slightly "Are you not running it Smithy?". He shook his head "No.. you are Stevie... Lisa is at your disposal so knock yourself out.." he paused as Lisa left the room and Stevie headed towards him "Just try not to knock her out". She glared up at him "Thanks for this Smithy". He smiled "Give her a chance Stevie... and you might even like her.. she is alright". Stevie nodded as she headed out of the door "And we all know your opinion of perfect little PC Scott". He sighed "Stevie I didnt mean.. oi.." he grabbed her arm as she continued to walk "I am talking to you..." he kissed her forhead and smiled "I love you Moss". She nodded "So you keep saying".

"Ms Laythorne I know this cant be easy but what your husband did is wrong..." Stevie began as she sat down with the tall dark haired woman "Please just consider giving us a statement.." Lisa interupted her "And we will get you justice...". Stevie glared at her before back to the young woman "We will do everything we can to get you justice but.. rape within a marrige is very hard to prove... but with a statement and the eviedence we have...". She smiled "And what if he gets found not guilty?". Stevie smiled and was about to talk when lisa interupted once again "We will push for a re-trail". Stevie hushed her and turned back to the young woman "Maddie to start with we will approach the CPS and see if they think we stand a chance in court... I dont for one minunte want to give you false hope... but I promise I will do everything I can to get you justice". Maddie nodded "I would like to think about it... I am going to stay with my Mum.." Stevie pulled a card from her pocket "Once you have made your choice give me a call..." Lisa cut in "If you dont do this he could attack again". Stevie showed Maddie to the door "PC Ryder over there will show you out... Mel" she called and the two women started to walk away. Stevie turned back to Lisa "I thought you knew what you were doing?" she stressed. Lisa glared at her "I was trying to get her to make a statement..." Stevie interupted "Not by giving false hope.. you never make promises you cant keep". Lisa smiled "She needed the hope". Stevie nodded "Maybe so... but you cant promise her justice... you cant just assume he would get found guilty". Lisa shouted "So doing it your way we now have no case..". Stevie lost her temper and shouted "Doing it my way you arent..." Smithy stormed into the room "What the hell is going on?" he shouted "I could hear you the other end of the corridor". Stevie shook her head "You staff havent got a clue... she is useless" she stressed "Thats enough DS Moss..." she shook her head "I cant believe the people they let into the met these days" he glared at her "I said enough DS Moss... wait in my office.. I will deal with you in a minute..." she glared at Lisa before storming from the room. Smithy turned to Lisa "Whats the problem PC Scott?". Lisa smiled as sweetly as she could manage "I just tried to use my experiences from Barton Street... but she doesnt trust or like me". Smithy smiled "She hasnt got a lot of trust in people she dont know... after Travis Hogan she has changed" Lisa looked a little shocked "That was DS Moss?". Smithy nodded "I had assumed you knew... anyway go and have some refs and I will have a chat with Stevie".

She sat up slightly in the chair she had rested into as he stormed into his office "Stand up" he stressed and she forced herself to her feet. "Care to explain?" he asked as he moved to his chair. "She gave the victim false hope.." he interupted "Then you should of come to me... its my place to disaplin my officers". She sighed "All I did was tell her she was unproffesional". He rose to his feet "And I spose you have never made a mistake... got emotionaly involved" she interupted him "Thats not the point... we all do it.. but I was trying to help her" he shook his head "No.. this has nothing to do with work.. this is because you are jealous of her..." she interupted "Do me a favour". He moved towards her "Why else would you react like that?". She glared at him "The world doesnt revolve around you... I lost it cause she just told a rape victim we would get her justice which is a promise she cant see through... everytime I tried to make it clear we couldnt make any such promises she interuped me and promised her a conviction". He sighed "Any other officer and you wouldnt of done this.." she interupted "You know what I dont have to take this from you". She turned away and he grabbed her wrist "You just remember I am your boss". She smiled "No.. you are her boss... DI Manson is mine.. so try sorting your own staff out and if you have a problem with me get him to sort it out.. Sir". She turned and pulled the door open and he forced it closed "We are going to talk about this..." she shook her head "No we arent... let me out". He forced her back into the room "Do you trust me?" he asked as he grabbed her hand, lifting it level with her eyes "Does this ring mean nothing to you..." he paused "Cause to me it means love and trust and that we are gunna spend the rest of our lives together... and how are we gunna do that if you wont talk to me?". She sighed "Smithy.. I have been honest... I snapped because she was unproffesional... nothing to do with us and the fact she has a crush on you... I know you love me and I love you too... but you cant keep pulling rank on me when you get slightly angry with me". He sighed as he moved closer "Im not pulling rank Stevie..." he lent down and gently kissed her lips "I know you dont trust easily because of everything with Travis..." she pulled from him "Will you ever let that go Smithy.." he smiled "Its not something I can just forget". She nodded "I get that but its in the past...". He smiled, and he looked so cute she felt the smile etch onto her lips "I love you... you know that?" he grinned. Stevie smiled "Corse I do.. I love you Smithy" she moved into his arms and allowed him to cuddle her and in that split second she felt safe. She pulled from him and smiled "Swap her?" he shook his head "We all have to work with people we dont like... I used to hate Callum but we get on ok now..." she smiled "And what were you like with Travis.. when he kept trying it on with me... you made his life hell... to the extent where he kidnapped me and beat me unconcious.. so dont lecture me about jealousy and working wih people we dont like Smithy and swap her", he smiled "Im not lecturing you Stevie... but she is hardly a bunny boiler.. you could work well together if you give her the chance... just let her do her job yeah?". She laughed "Like you are letting me do mine right now.." he interupted as she grabbed the door handle "Am I not even gunna get a kiss goodbye?" he asked and she turned to face him, she smiled slightly before leaning up and placing a kiss to his cheek, he grabbed her as she pulled away and he kissed her lips. He smiled "There is no one... and I mean no one else in the world that I want to spend my life with". She felt tears prick at her eyes as she began to walk from his office.

She spent most of the afternoon catching up on her paperwork and doing her best to avoid everyone. Mickey lent down beside her and grinned "Pub tonight?". She nodded "Yeah.. but make it CID only yeah?". He raised his eyebrows "Is it all not flowers and chocolates in paradise?" he smiled and she sighed "I dont really know any more... we argue about such stupid things.." he interupted "We will talk later" she watched as he rose to his feet and nodded his head towards Smithy walking towards them. "Mickey.." he greeted him before he knelt down next to Stevie "I have booked dinner at that restaurant you like tonight..." she cut in "Im busy". He sighed "Stevie Im trying to put things right between us.. I want my girlfriend back". She turned to him "Im not playing hard to get Smithy I have arranged to go for a drink with Mickey". He smiled "So you would rather go out with him than me?" he asked and she nodded slightly "When you are in this mood yeah I would". She sighed as he stormed from the room, if truth be told she would much rather spend the evening with Smithy than anyone else in the world but she was exhasted with repeating the same argument, although she had been blissfully happy since her holiday in Spain, everytime Lisas name was so much as mentioned the two would have a blazzing row. Mickey lent back over her shoulder "Well that didnt look pleasent... whats going on?". She sighed "Coffee?" and he nodded. She rose to her feet and the two made there way from CID to the canteen. "Its not that I dont love him... he means the world to me... he just doesnt see why I have a problem with Lisa.. she clearly fancys him". Mickey smiled as he took a sip of his coffee "He has always had a way with the ladies... I couldnt really get it... they just seemed to fall at his feet". She smiled slightly "When we started out.. we were just fun.. friends with benefits.. and I just wonder if making things serious has put the spark out". He laughed "No" and she glanced up at him and he shook his head "No.. you two are like randy teenagers... and just cause you have love doesnt mean you cant have the raw sex you started with..." she interupted "Mickey!". He laughed "Oh come on... I know what you two get up to when you have your private little meetings in his office.. just give him the benefit of the doubt.. he has given you no reason not to trust him". She smiled "So you are saying I should let it go?". He nodded "Smithy has never had it easy... you know that better than most.. but I have never seen him as happy as he is with you". She smiled "You are right.. I cant make tonight" he nodded "I had a feeling you were gunna say that" she smiled as she headed accross the canteen, mouthing a sorry at him as she went.

Stevie climbed from her car and stared up at his house, she hoped Jen wasnt in briefly before walking up and ringing the door bell, she straightened her coat and smiled, with only a huge red ribbon underneath, concealling her body and high black boots she was nervous and excited all in one. "Hi.." she felt her breath hitch as she realised it was Jen who had opened the door "See if you can cheer him up... he is in a right foul mood" she stressed as she stormed past her. Stevie pushed the front door shut and crept through his house, she paused in the living room door way, he was sat on the sofa in a pair of black jeans and a white vest his feet resting on the table in the middle, drinking a beer with a uneaten pizza resting next to his feet on the table. "Are you sulking?" she asked and he reached for the TV remote and turned it up. She walked over and rested onto the table next to his feet, she gestured at the pizza "Your food is getting cold". He still didnt acknowledge her and she sighed "Im sorry.." she paused and she grabbed for his hand which he quickly pulled away "Smithy.." she sighed "I have come to put things right... I hate it when we row.." he stared into her eyes "Do you actually want to be with me Stevie... cause if not now is the time to walk away?". She sighed "I love you... I wouldnt be here.. trying to make up if I didnt want to be with you". He shook his head "I dont know.. I dont think I know you any more..". She sighed "I love you Smithy..." she tightened her coat slightly "But if you are not happy with me then maybe we should call it a day". He stared into her eyes "I have never said Im not happy or that I dont want to be with you... I get things have changed and that we are gunna have a few problems now we are more serious.. but I love you and I want to make us work.." she moved foward and kissed his lips, her hand shot to the back of his head as she held his lips to hers. He broke away "Kissing me doesnt just make everything better" he paused as she rose to her feet and dropped her coat to the floor. He rose to his feet "Coming here and seducing me.. it wont make the problems we got disapear". She sighed "I know.. but the best part of arguing is the making up". He smiled "And we are always good at the making up eh?". She placed her hand gently to his face "I am sorry Smithy.. I know I shouldnt get jealous but you are my whole world" he placed a hand to the ribbon concealing her body "Sssshhh..." he grinned as he moved towards her "Enough Moss.. no more talking".

She stood infront of him, his eyes running over her naked body, in only her boots up to her knees and his promise ring on a chain round her neck she looked stunning. He gripped her hand and led her through the house and up the stairs. He pushed his bedroom door open and she grinned as she made her way towards the bed. "No.." he stated and she turned to face him "Stand". She smiled as he moved to the bed and rested down onto it, pulling his vest up and over his head, she grinned at his strong chest, glancing at her initials and thinking back to the day he had got them written on him, before they were even dating, how on earth could she ever doubt him. He pulled her towards him and pushed his knee between her leg, holding her legs apart he dragged his thumb over her clit, she moaned in approval and he stared into her eyes, he didnt need to say anything because with that one look she knew how much he loved her. He pulled her slightly closer and kissed her stomack just above her belly button, letting his fingers move inside her. She ran her hands into his soft hair and smiled "I love you". He glanced up and into her eyes "I love you too... but I do think you need to do some making up to me... so.." she grinned "What did you have in mind?". He smiled as he unbuttoned his jeans, she noticed he didnt have any underwear on as he slid his jeans off and he smiled "Knock yourself out Moss". She bit onto her lip before sinking down to her knees. She ran her hand over his erection, smiling into his eyes as he layed back onto the bed. She gripped him tighter in her hand and he let out a moan and glanced at her "Easy.. you have to be gentle if you want it to work for later". She smiled at him "You want a blow job?". He grinned "So long as you aint gunna bite it off..." she moved towards him "I cant make no gaurantes" she smirked before slipping him into her mouth. Pushing him deep into the back of her throat, she licked at him and sucked as hard as she could, and he twitched in reaction. She knew despite the fact he would never admit it he would rather do this than have sex any day of the week and as she sucked harder she had decided she was going to show him how much she loved him. She pulled her mouth from him and glanced up into his eyes as she pulled at his erection with her hand, she placed her tounge at the bottom of his shaft and licked up and over the head, she felt his body buckle and she knew she could get the rection she wanted. She continued to use her hands to play with him as she placed soft kisses to his testicals, watching him twitch again. "Stevie" he panted as she placed gentle kisses to his inner thighs. She licked at the head of his erection and he moaned out once again. She pushed his erection back into the back of his throat and he moved his hips into her body and she knew he was getting closer "Stevie.." he panted "If you dont stop I am gunna come". She grinned around him and sucked harder letting her tounge gently drag over his shaft. He exploded into her and she swallowed hard as the salty liquid shot down her throat. She slipped him from her mouth and climbed onto the bed resting down next to him "You are fucking amazing Stevie Moss" she rose her eyebrows slightly as she placed a gentle kiss to his lips "Is that right?" he nodded "And I think its only fair I return the favour?". She smiled and he pushed her back onto the bed, she glanced up at the celling as he ran his fingers over her clit and inside her "You are so turned on.." she smiled down at him "I like giving blow jobs.. is that so wrong.." he interupted "No and it is for that exact reason you are the most perfect girlfriend in the world". She laughed and he moved up and placed a kiss to her lips and she smiled as he pulled away "You are so much fun to play with" he smirked as he began to drop kisses down her neck, before moving onto her breasts, he sucked at her nipples in turn before moving futher south down her body. Over her stomack before dropping to her thighs, he gently kissed her legs, all the while his fingers pushing deeper inside, he flicked his tounge over her clit, watching as she moaned out he did it again and again, letting his fingers push deeper inside her. He glanced up at her as she moaned out and her body climaxed. He moved his mouth back to hers, kissing her gently. He pulled away and smiled at her "Do you want?" he gestured down and she grinned "Always". He smiled before pulling on her knees and holding her in place as he pushed into her deeper and deeper, she was moaning loud as he gently nibbled on her shoulder. Her hands played in his soft hair as he owned every inch of her body until he eventually stilled and moaned out as the warm liquid shot inside her. He moved his head to stare into her eyes "Im going to ask once more Stevie..." he smiled as he pulled out of her "And if you say no.. I will give up... move in with me?".


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you every one who has reviewed so far, hope you like this chapter, please review, thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Five

She sat up in the bed and pulled the covers tight round her tiny figure "Its really not that simple Smithy..." he interupted "No it never is with you" she grabbed his arm as he pulled his jeans on "I still have eight months left on my flat.. I will have to pay a fortune to end my tennancy early..." he interupted "What if I could sort that?". She shook her head "Im not going to let you pay it". He smiled "Im not talking about paying it... I mean if I could find some on for you to sub-let it too". She took hold of his hand as he starred at her "If they wreck the place..." he interupted "She wont". Stevie smiled "Who?". He turned to face her more, moving closer to her "Jen.. she would look after the place and if she moved out we would have this place to ourselves... it would be perfect Stevie". She sighed "Could she afford the rent?". He shrugged his shoulders "However much she couldnt raise I will pay". Stevie glanced down, not quite wanting to meet his eyes "And what if we go wrong.. I dont want to end up homeless Smithy and we arent exactly getting on great" he lifted her eyes to meet his "I really believe you are the woman Im ment to spend the rest of my life with and I cant see us ever going wrong... I will do anything to make you happy.." he paused as he moved his fingers into hers "But if we did split up... I would move out until you had somewhere you were happy to go... I promise you.." she shut her eyes and he could see her running the idea of it over in her mind "We are getting married in three months Stevie... this is the next step". She opened her eyes and smiled at him "Ok.. ok I will move in". A huge grin covered his face "Yeah?" he asked and she nodded slightly "Yes... but Im terrible in the mornings and I moan and.." he kissed her lips and as he pulled away he smiled "I know Stevie... we have been vertualy living together anyway... and you know what.. you can moan and stress all you want... so long as I have you I couldnt care less... I love you". She smiled "I love you too". He moved from the bed "Get dressed" she smiled at him "Why?". He lent into her lips "Because Miss Moss... we are going out to celebrate". She watched as he headed into the ensuite bathroom and she rose to her feet and headed over to her cupboard.

Arriving at the pub he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek and smiled "I think we should stay for one.. and then I want to take you home and do some very rude things to you". She glanced up at him "Is that a promise Inspector Smith?". He gentle pecked her lips "You can bet your skinny little arse on it Detective Sergeant Moss". He led her over to the bar and ordered there drinks, she sighed as she noticed the two women sat accross the other side of the bar "Do we have to stay here?" she asked as he turned to her, holding a pint out to her "I just got us a drink... whats up?" she nodded towards them and he glanced over before turning back to her and smiling "Stevie... its one drink lets go over and be nice.. it will give you a chance to rub it in eh?" he gestured over "And I can talk to Jen about her moving into your flat". They moved over to the two women and he rested down next to Jen "How would you like a lovely one bed flat all to yourself?". She laughed "Yeah right.." he smiled as Stevie sat down onto his knee "Stevie wants to move into my place but she is gunna have to sub let her place.." Lisa cut in "You know you have to get permission to do that". Stevie nodded "Yeah we know... it was written into my contract that I could sub let". Jen smiled "How much is the rent?". Smithy placed his beer to the table "You give me two fifty at the moment... you reckon you could manage another hundred?". She nodded "Yeah.. just about.." he grinned "Great". Stevie turned to him and lent into his ear "My rent is six fifty Smithy". He moved his lips to hers and smiled "Just relax... I would spend all the money I have to get you to myself Moss". He glanced at Jen and smiled "You coming back tonight?". She shook her head "I doubt it" he nodded "Good drink up Moss... I want to get you home and naked". Jen smiled "A little too much information" Lisa glared at Stevie "You know a relationship is more likely to go wrong when you live together... something like one in seven marriges end in divorce.." Stevie interupted "One in three marriges actually... but if you love each other the way me and Smithy do... there is no reason at all it will go wrong". He grinned as he kissed her cheek "I do love you". She nodded "I know lets go home shall we".

A few days past and Stevie busily packed her boxes she jumped as the door bell rang "Only one more night Moss.. and we will live together.." she ran her eyes slowly over his body, in only a white shirt and black jeans his body looked tonned and she could just bite him "Im very busy Smithy... is this important?". He smiled as he stepped in the front door "Yep.. we have only one more night to christen every room in this flat..." she turned away and he grabbed her wrist holding a box out to her "And I got you this". She took the small box and smiled "What is it?" he nodded to it "Open it". She pulled at the ribbon and smiled as the small key ring came into sight "I was gunna give you a key.. but you already have one.. so.." he lifted it from the box and smiled as he flipped it over in silver writing it said 'Mr and Mrs Smith' she grinned "We arent married yet.." he grinned "I know its a bit premature Stevie but.. its not long until the wedding and then you will be Mrs Smith... now what do I need to do to help you?" he gestured through the flat and smiled, she grinned up at him "I thought you wanted to christen every room.." he moved into her lips "I want to make sure you are ready to go first... so tomorrow we can load the van up and then there is no turning back". She grinned "Im ready to go.. just a couple more boxes..." he smiled "Ah so you do have time for me to tie you to the bed?" he pulled handcuffs from his back pocket and she smiled "I may be able to spare you half hour Mr Smith". He sighed as his mobile rang "Hold that thought". He moved into the living room and she headed through the flat and into the kitchen, she flicked the kettle on and made a cup of coffee for them both before heading back into the living room "... you cant Jen" he paused and she moved over and placed the steaming mug infront of him "Its all arranged... Stevie has packed..". he smiled as she rested down next to him "Well I can tell you this for nothing.. I want you out of my fucking house by the time I get home tonight" he hung up and chucked his phone down onto the table "Jen has pulled out... Lisa has offered her a room in her house.. no rent.. no bills.." Stevie could see how angry he was and placed her hand gently to his leg "Its ok... we will sort something out Smithy". He shook his head "And how did you work that out eh?". She smiled "Because we can just postpone for a few weeks.." he interupted "No.." she smiled "Smithy..." he shook his head "No... Im not putting the trip off... you are moving in Moss... I will be back in a bit" he rose to his feet and stormed from the flat.

Stevie had made a few calls and tried her hardest to find a tennent but nobody seemed to need a place to live and she was starting to think it just wasnt ment to be. She sighed as her phone beeped and she glanced at Jens name, a text to say she was sorry, like that really cut it. She wanted so much to live with Smithy but it seemed it was doomed from the start, she heard the front door bang and rose to her feet heading out into the hall way she smiled to Smithy and a smartly dressed man "This is Liam.. Liam this is my girlfriend Stevie..." he gestured to the tall blonde man and smiled "We were in the army.. Liam has just come back from a stint in Iraq.. and he needs somewhere to stay for three months leave..". She smiled "There is eight months on the lease Smithy". He nodded "I know.. but we will worry about the last five months in three months time.. go and have a look around mate...". Stevie smiled to the man as he walked past "Smithy.." he interupted "If we are gunna live together Stevie... this is the only way". She smiled "We could wait.." he nodded "Fine.. you wanna wait.. fine.. but then we are putting the wedding off until we are living together..." she interupted "We cant Smithy... it took ages to get the date we wanted..". He nodded "I know... maybe they will be able to give us that date next year eh?" he paused as he moved closer "Make your mind up Stevie... do you want me to go in there and tell him its not gunna happen?". She smiled "No.. I guess he is ok... but if he wrecks the place I will be holding you responsible". He nodded "I expect nothing less Moss..." he kissed her lips "I love you" before disapearing into the kitchen after Liam.

She smiled as he appeared in the bedroom door way "So Moss... you still wanna move in with me tomorrow?". She grinned "He said yes..". He nodded "Yeah... he dont want to move in until Monday but you can still come tomorrow". She smiled and he moved over to her "Right.. time to get you naked Moss" he sunk down next to her on the bed and gently kissed her lips and she smiled as he dropped down onto her neck "Smithy.." she panted and he glanced up at her and she smiled "Thank you... I love you" he moved up and placed a kiss to her lips "I love you too" he dropped back down and onto her neck, moving accross her chest and grabbing for her top, lifting it up and over her head, he smiled as he dropped his head down just above her breasts placing a gentle kiss before he slipped the straps down her arms and she arched her back so he could slip his hand round and unclip and take it from her body. He moved his lips to her breast, slipping her hard nipple deep into his mouth, he sucked hard on it and she moaned out as his hand twisted her other nipple in his fingers. He moved his hand down to her jeans and unbuttoned them, she moaned out once again as he slid his fingers into her thong and seeked out her clit, he moved his lips to her other nipple and she let out a groan. He smiled up at her briefly before he tugged at her jeans. He lifted her hands above her head and pulled the handcuffs from his back pocket and clipped her in place. He smiled as he sat up and stared down at her nearly naked body. "Now now DS Moss... I have lots planned for you" he smiled and she gulped as he pulled her top from the bed and wrapped it round her eyes, thrown into darkness she listened as he stripped off and she jumped as his cold hand moved between her legs, he rubed his thumb hard against her clit and she moaned out. He moved his tounge up and down her leg watching as she flinched in reaction, he grinned before moving his lips to her ear he placed a gentle kiss before whispearing "Listen Moss... I am gunna lick you.." she could feel her body exciting in anticipation "And if you come in the first five minutes... Im not gunna fuck you". She sighed "Smithy you know I will...". He smiled "We will see". He began to slowly lick at her clit and she already knew what he had planned as she began to build and he eased off, slowly teasing his fingers in and out of her. He continued the torture for a few more moments before she felt him push his erection slowly into her and then pulling it right out, she moaned out "Please Smithy.." he moved to her ear "Please what?". She smiled slightly "Fuck me please... just fuck me". He grinned "You want sex?". She panted "Yeah.." he interupted "Of corse.. but there is a condition.. as we havent made it five minutes..." she smiled "What?" ge kissed her lips "All in good time Moss". He pulled the blindfold off and she noticed he had a gorgeous smirk on his face "Anything Smithy" as he unclipped the handcuffs and pulled her to her feet "Bend over and touch your toes". She lent over and felt him push his fingers deep into her before running his tounge over her clit, she burst into an orgasm instantly and she felt his hands holding her up as she vertually collapsed onto him. "On your knees" he grinned and she glanced at him "Doggy?" she asked and he nodded "Gotta have it just right". He lent down behind her and pushed deep into her, she moaned out and he pushed deeper and deeper until he eventually stilled. When he pulled from her he grinned as she moved into his arms "I love you Stevie". She nodded "I know you do and I love you too".

"Where do you want this one?" Callum asked as he headed in the front door of Smithys house. Stevie opened the box and looked inside "Kitchen" she replied and he smirked "You know people with half a brain would of wrote on the side... made life a bit easier..." she faked a laugh and smiled "You volenteered Callum". He shook his head "I dont think that is exactly true.. I think your darling husband-to-be blackmailed me..." Smithy interupted as he walked in with another box "I did not blackmail you.. I just said it was in your best interest to help me... unless you wanted to spend tomorrow doing nothing but paperwork" Callum smiled at Stevie "Sounds like blackmail to me eh?" he disapeared through the house and Smithy moved into her lips "Now where do you want this?" he asked and she smiled "Whats in it?" he sighed as he placed the box onto the floor "Why didnt you label them?" he asked as he glanced inside "Perfume.. books.." she gestured up the stairs "My bedroom.." he interupted "Our bedroom DS Moss... and dont think you are taking it over". She walked through to the living room and continued to unpack the boxes, putting her photo frames up and taking most of his down "Oi.." he smiled as he appeared behind her "This is my house.. dont be..." she interupted as she turned and placed a kiss to his lips "Our house and I was just changing a few bits round". Smithy pushed his lips down to hers and kissed her gently and as she pulled away he grinned and pulled her into a hug. "I'll do all the work, shall I?" Callums voice echoed round the room as he passed the door way. Smithy sighed "You just cant get the staff eh?". They both jumped as Callum appeared in the door way once again "You have a visitor..." he gestured to the door and Smithy dropped her hands and walked out into the hall way, she quickly followed. "Dale..." Jen began. "You got some front.." he stressed and Stevie grabbed his arm "Oi.. leave it.. Jen did whats right for her... nothing has changed our plans has it?". He smiled at Stevie "We nearly..." Stevie interupted "Nearly Smithy... we are living together... how is your new place Jen?" Stevie asked and the young girl smiled "Not what I was expecting... I am sorry I let you both down.." Smithy nodded "Well you should be and dont for one second think when you and Lisa fall out you will be coming back cause I can tell you now you wont be... I need to help Callum with the boxes" he pushed past her and Stevie smiled "You want a coffee?".

The two women rested down at the kitchen table and Stevie smiled "So whats your room like at Lisa's?". Jen sighed "Tiny.. I dont even know where I am going to put all my stuff... she said I had to give her an answer then and there and that it was only polite to let Dale know.. and that I wouldnt regret it and now I am stuck living in a box and.. to be honest me and Lisa arent getting on that great now either... Im sure she had a thing for.." Jen paused and Stevie smiled "For Smithy?". Jen nodded slightly "Am I being stupid?" Stevie shook her head "No.. she has had a thing for him for a long time but.. I have dealt with it... move in with her and look for something else?" Stevie suggested. Jen sighed "Yeah... I guess I will have too but I cant believe I gave up your flat for it... and Dale is never gunna forgive me..." she jumped as his voice interupted "Are you still here?". Stevie glared at him "Smithy.. dont be nasty.. why dont we all go for a drink tonight... you could get to know Callum a bit better..." Smithy interupted "No she cant.." Jen smiled up at him "You almost sounded like you cared just then Dale". He sighed "One drink". Stevie smiled to Jen as she rose to her feet "Text me and let me know where and when Stevie". Stevie nodded as the young woman left "Can you just try and be nice... this wasnt her doing it was Lisa's..." she paused as Callum appeared in the door way "Can we buy you a drink tonight... say thank you?" Stevie asked and Callum nodded "Yep.. and I think it will take more than one... come on mate.. only a couple more boxes". Stevie watched the two men as they left the room before she stood up and followed them.

Arriving at the pub Stevie clung tight onto Smithys hand as he led her through the crowds of people and towards the bar. He ordered their drinks and as he passed the beer to her he placed a gentle kiss to her lips "I love you". She smiled to herself as he began to head round the pub in search of Jen or Callum, she sighed as Jen came into sight sat with Lisa and Smithy turned back to her "You wanna go... they havent seen us yet?". Stevie shook her head "No.. I can be the bigger person Smithy, she has tried to steal my man and lost.. I can rub it in". He kissed her lips once again "You are an evil woman Stevie Moss.. you give the devil a run for his money". She nodded "But that is why you love me". He nodded "Damn right it is". Callum had joined them about twenty minues later and the five sat at the table and although the atmosphere that was always between Lisa and Stevie was noticable, everyone chatted like old friends. A few hours past and Stevie smiled "You wanna get off in a sec.. long day of unpacking tomorrow..." she smirked at Lisa slightly before leaning into Smithys lips. "The joys... I can think of things I'd rather be doing". Jen interupted "D'you mind.. I will have nightmares". Smithy smiled at her "You've seen worse Jen". She nodded "Like the time I walked in on you both in the shower...". Stevie interupted "Can we not.." Callum smirked "Well well DS Moss... this sounds rather kinky..." Smithy grinned "Like you wouldnt believe". Stevie felt her cheeks blush as Smithy placed his hand to her face "But thats why I love her...". Lisa whispeared "And probably the only reason you are with her". Stevie glared at her "You gunna get over it yet.." Lisa returned her glare as she continued "He isnt interested.. and I cant really say I blame him... so back off". Lisa shook her head "You are parinoid". Stevie laughed "Parinoid.. really.. you are verging on becoming a stalker... so why dont you crawl back under the rock you came out from.." Lisa rose to her feet and walked from the table "That was a bit uncalled for.." Smithy smiled "Give me a break.. I have had enough of her shit". Smithy nodded "Maybe I have had enough of yours.." Smithy rose from his seat and headed towards the toilets.

"I dont believe him" Stevie stressed and Jen smiled "You know what he is like.. go and make it up Stevie". Stevie shook her head "He is in the wrong.." Callum interupted "Does it matter who is in the wrong.. at the end of the day you love each other dont you?". Stevie nodded "Corse but.." Jen interupted "Then go and tell him so..". Stevie nodded "Yeah you are right.." she headed towards the toilets and froze as she saw him stood with Lisa, his hand rested gently on her arm. She stood moving a little closer, neither had seen her as she stood a few feet away. She didnt hear the conversation as Lisa lent foward and in to his lips. She stared at them for a few seconds until Smithy withdrew, he noticed her instantly and shook his head "Its not what it looks like..". She smiled slightly, trying in vain to cover the tears that now ran down her soft cheeks "I gave up so much for you... I have done nothing but love you.. even when it wasnt easy and this is how you repay me.." he moved towards her and she pulled back "Dont you dare touch me.." she glared at Lisa "You happy now.. you won.." she glanced between the two before resting her eyes on Smithy "I just hope she makes you genuinly happy". She turned and stormed through the pub, well aware he was following her. Once outside he grabbed her arm and as she turned back she noticed Jen, Lisa and Callum slightly behind him "Please Stevie.." she rose her hand and slapped his face "I never want to see you again.. your deserve each other" she stormed away and she heard Jen pull him back and shout at him slightly before jogging up behind her. "Stevie please.." he begged as she carried on walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok big thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Im sorry about the months delay on this story but hoping to get back on track with all my stories so I guess this is a start. I hope you enjoy and please review xxx**

* * *

Chapter Six

"You know he's not worth it..." Jen smiled as she placed a coffee down infront of her "I think you are ment to defend him.. he is your cousin after all.." Stevie spoke softly. "Yeah I know but.. he is a prat... giving up what the two of you had for her..". Stevie shook her head "Jen I would really rather not talk about it.." she smiled "So what did he actually do?" she asked causing Stevie to glare up at her "You know what I think I would rather be on my own.." Jen cut in "I dont recommend it the best way to get over a guy... other than getting under another is to spend time eating chocolate with your mates.. I can go and rent a movie.." Stevie rose to her feet "I dont think a bar of galaxy and a crap movie is quite gunna cut it Jen.. I saw him kissing another woman.. Im likely to end up homeless and to top it all off I have you sitting here talking shit... just go". Jen nodded slightly and Stevie couldnt help but notice the hurt in the young girls eyes "Ok.. I will erm.. I will give you a call tomorrow". Stevie nodded as Jen walked from the kitchen and she listened as the front door banged shut. She lifted the coffee and chucked it accross the room, tears slipping down her face as the mug smashed and the liquid made a dark puddle on the floor, she rose to her feet and headed through to the living room and sunk onto the sofa. She grabbed her phone from her handbag and began to delete any photo that had him in it, she wanted to completly erase him from her life, smashing photos to the floor before heading upstairs and tearing up his shirts, she collapsed onto the bed, tears streaming down her face as she tried her hardest to deal with what had happened in the pub. She finally cried herself to sleep and although she had the worst day imaginable she was so tierd she knew she would sleep until morning. That was however until she heard the bang on the front door "Stevie.. open the door" he shouted and she rubed her eyes open as she pulled her dressing gown on. As she stood in the bedroom door she listened to him begging her to let him inside and it made her glad she had bolted the front door, she crept down the stairs and sat on the bottom one "I know you must hate me.." his voice sounded so desperate and she wished she could just forgive him, hug him and tell him everything would be ok. "It ment nothing... Lisa means nothing to me you are all I want... all I have ever wanted Stevie" his voice went quiet for a few moments once again before he whispeared "Stevie.. I know you can hear me... I love you.. we are getting married in three months.. this is the start of our future".  
She rose to her feet and made her way back up the stairs, pulling the bedroom door shut she curled up under the covers and shut her eyes letting the tears fall once again.

The following morning she rested at the kitchen table, forcing her cerial into her mouth, she had only eaten a few mouthfulls before she ran back up the stairs and was violently sick. As she rose to her feet she heard a bang on the front door "For fuck sake" she stressed as she headed down the stairs and pulling the door open "Stevie.." he smiled as she came into sight, her eyes bloodshot, her hair a mess. "No.." she tried to slam the door as he forced his foot in the gap "We need to talk" she shook her head "I have nothing to say to you Smithy". He pushed the door open and smiled slightly "Im sorry... I have sat here all night waiting to tell you Im sorry Stevie" she laughed as she glared at him "What and thats ment to make me feel better... you sitting on the doorstep is supposed to make me forget you had your tounge stuck down another womans throat". He smiled "No.. Im not saying we can just forget it.. I.. I love you with all my heart and I have for a long while.. you are my whole world.." she shook her head "No.. if I ment anything to you.." she wiped her tears away as she tried to recompose her self "I love you.." she paused "I would do anything for you... I spent months being a toy for you cause you wouldnt commit.. and you used me over and over again but I stood by you cause I trusted you.. and you.. you've shattered it". He shook his head "We can get through this.. we can rebuild our life.. we're getting married in three months" she shook her head "Not any more we arent.. I will move out.. but until I find somewhere.. you need to stay away.." he sighed "Please dont.. please dont finish what we have". She nodded "We are finished.. we're done.. just go.." she pushed the door and he gripped it "If you want me to go Stevie... I need to get some stuff.." he gestured to the stairs "Please?". She nodded "You have five minutes Smithy" she stepped aside and watched as he headed up the stairs.

He rested down next to her on the sofa, placing his bag to the floor "I love you". She wiped the tears that were forming a river down her cheeks "Then do the right thing Smithy". He lent accross and gently kissed her head "I'll go.. cause I know me being here is only going to hurt you at the moment.. but Im not giving you up.." he rose to his feet and smiled at her "You know we are ment for each other Stevie... it was a kiss that ment nothing... you mean the whole world to me". She listened to him as he made his way through the house and the front door banged before she broke down in tears, she couldnt hold them in, she wanted to scream and shout, she wanted to hate him, slap him again but all she could do was sit on the sofa and cry. She had no idea how long she had been sat there before a bang sounded the house, she wiped her eyes as she forced herself to her feet and headed out into the hall, she wiped her eyes and made herself look as presentable as possible before she pulled the door open. Anger flew through her body as she eyed the woman "You have some front..". Lisa grinned "Is he here?" she tried to step inside and Stevie stepped infront of her "Thats nothing to do with you... I suggest you go or I wont be held responsible for my actions.." Lisa laughed "Are you threatening me?". Stevie shook her head "No.. Im promising you.. you go anywhere near Smithy again.." Lisa interupted "Its nothing to do with you anymore..." she paused a grin on her face "Oh yeah.. its common knowledge that you are finished.. and he couldnt be happier.. see you Stevie". She slammed the door, she was sure Lisa had come purely to wind her up but her words had still stung and she knew she couldnt let them get away with the way they had treated her, she is Stevie Moss and nobody messess with her. She headed up the stairs with the full intentions of going to work and knocking Smithy dead.

Neil smiled from his office door and she returned his smile before heading to her desk "A word.." he called and she sighed before walking over and into his office "You have today booked off". She nodded "I know Gov.. but.." he cut in "Stevie I know whats happened.. its the talk of the station" she sighed "There's a surprise.." he smiled "Im not here to make things awkward for anyone... Smithy has made his choice.. I just want to get on with my job..". Neil nodded "Ok.. just be carefull Stevie.. if you are emotional..." she cut in "Im not Gov... I am fine". She spent most of the morning listening to people telling her how sorry they were or how they thought her and Smithy had made such a great couple and she really didnt think the day could get any worse until Smithy walked through the double doors, his eyes meeting hers instantly. He started to head over and she felt her heart in her mouth as Neil spoke "Inspector Smith.." he turned to face him "Are we having this meeting or not.. it is a Sunday afternoon after all". Smithy nodded "Of corse" before glancing back at her once more and heading into Neils office. She took her chance to escape, pulling her things together and heading out the door, maybe working today was a big mistake after all. "Off home?" Callums voice brought her to a halt as she rused down the corridor. She turned back to face him "Yeah I am". He nodded "He's heartbroken" she laughed "Him.. he's heartbroken... Im not exactly jumping for joy Callum.. and at least he had Lisa to fall back on eh". Callum shook his head "Its not like that and you know it Stevie.." she nodded as Smithy appeared behind Callum "You know what.. you two are so in tune its unbelievable which is the exact reason I believe absoultly nothing you say either Callum". She turned and walked away listening to Callum and Smithy begin to argue.

A few days past and Stevie got to the point where she was just existing, she would go to work, rely on Mickey to get her through the day, doing the best she could to avoid Smithy and Lisa, with little sucsess most days before returning home and crying herself to sleep. She was broken, it was safe to say Dale Smith had ripped her into shreads and right now she had no idea what she was going to do next. It was early on a Thursday morning about two weeks since their split that it all started to come on top of her, she had been violently ill in the morning. She had arrived at work a little late and as she sat at her desk Mickey smiled "You ok Serge... you look rough?". She glanced over "Yeah.. Im ok.. what you working on?". He held up a photo "Victim of assault.. two men kicked her door in... got to head down to St Hughes and interview her.. if you fancy it?". She glanced to the door as Smithy made his way into CID before she turned back to Mickey "Yeah.. lets go.." she rose to her feet and headed out the door, pushing past Smithy as she went. He watched as the door slammed shut after her and he turned to Mickey "Is she ok?" he sighed as he grabbed his jacket from the coat rack "Dont put me in the middle". Smithy sighed "Please Mickey.. Im just asking if she is ok?". He nodded "She has got good friends".

Stevie had let Mickey lead the interview and although she had listened she hadnt really taken anything in and as they walked from the hospital he walked a few steps ahead of her talking about how the woman was far from innocent, a pain tore through her tiny body and she collapsed to the ground. Mickey was by her side in seconds "Ok.. keep still Moss... can I get some help over here.." he shouted and two doctors came running over. There next few moments went past in a blur and the next thing she remebered was waking up in a bed in casualty. "You ok?" Mickey asked and she nodded slightly "What happened?". He smiled "You collapsed Stevie... you gave me a real fright.." she smiled "Sorry.. I have been feeling a bit under the weather.." he smiled "You dont say.. listen Stevie.. I hate to do it.. but I have got to get back to the station.." she nodded "Im fine.. you go". He smiled "You sure?". She nodded "Yeah.. just go" she watched the young man disapear before she let her head fall back onto the pillow.

He banged loudly on the office door and waited for Smithy to call him inside. He pushed the door closed and walked to the chair oppisite one of his oldest friends. "We have known each other a long time..." Smithy nodded as Mickey continued "And that is the only reason Im here..". Smithy laughed slightly "Whats going on Mickey?". He smiled "Stevies in hospital... she collapsed earlier". Smithy rose to his feet "Is she ok?" he asked and Mickey shrugged his shoulders "I guess but she isnt eating.. she doesnt go out the house.. except here... she is in a hole Smithy.. and you either need to sort things out... or make her snap out of it... she is making herself ill... over you". He sighed "I have tried.. God knows I love her.. more than anything". Mickey nodded "I know.. when you too started out I told her not to get involved.. that you would hurt her... that she would regret it but..." he shook his head as he rose to his feet "Despite everything you have done.. you are the only person that can make her happy". Smithy nodded "I have tried.. she dont want to know.." he laughed "Well try a bit harder Smithy... if you love her.. then fight for her.. she wont be on the shelf long.. so unless you wanna start seeing her with different men then get her back". Smithy nodded "You right.. I gotta go".

As her eyes flicked open she sighed as he sat staring at her "What are you doing here?" she asked and he smiled "People tend to visit when people they care about are in hospital..." he paused as he held a bag out to her "I brought you some grapes" he smiled "Red ones". She shook her head "I dont want you here.." he sighed "I love you and I know we havent spoken in a few weeks but Im not walking away when you are ill". She shook her head "I dont want you here.." he smiled "Well tough Im going no where and you are in no fit state to make me leave". She pushed up in the bed "Today has been rough Smithy but you being here is going to make things far worse.. so please.. just leave". He sighed "Why are you being like this?". She laughed "You cheated on me" he shook his head "I think cheated isnt quite correct.. it was a kiss.. just a kiss" she laughed "And whats it been since.. I know how hard you find it to keep it in your pants". He sighed "I havent slept with Lisa or anyone else.. I want you and only you... I love you". She shook her head "Please go". She jumped as the door opened and a young female doctor appeared "Your scan.." she handed a piece of paper to Stevie which she quickly tucked under the covers with her, she glanced at Smithy who was staring at her suspiously. "The midwife will be round in about an hour..". Stevie gulped smiling at the woman "Thank you". Smithy watched the woman leave before he rose to his feet "Midwife.. your having a baby?".


	7. Chapter 7

**First off Im really sorry for the wait on updates on my stories. I have had a very poorly little girl who had to come first, hopefully this will make up for it though and I should be back on track now. Secondly thank you to anyone who has reviewed and messaged me, they mean a lot. Hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

Chapter Seven

He sat with his head in his hands, she wanted to comfort him, but then why should she, it was him who was caught kissing some one else but here he was not sure what to do now she was going to be making him a father. She wanted the baby, kids had never been high on her priority list but now she was pregnant she did like the idea of being a mum, but she couldnt do it, not with him, not now, not after what he had done, she took a deep breath before speaking "Im having an abortion Smithy..." he glanced up, pure horror written on his face as he rose to his feet "You have got to be joking Stevie" she smiled "Im sorry but we are having so many problems... it wouldnt be fair on the kid". He shook his head as he turned from her, and she knew he had done it to hide the hurt in his eyes. "So you are getting rid to punish me..." she interupted "Of corse not.." he cut in as he spun back to face her "Yeah you are... this is your way of getting back at me over Lisa.. because I made a stupid mistake you are going to punish me for the rest of my life..." she shook her head "Dont make this all about you" she stated and he glared at her "If that kiss hadnt of happened would you of been having an abortion?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders "I dont know.. I honestly cant say Smithy.. but I know we are finished so its not fair to bring a tiny baby into the world". He shook his head "Why are you doing this?" he asked and she shook her head and he continued "Why are you making us both unhappy.. I love you Stevie.. with all my heart but you just chuck it back at me" she cut in "Can you blame me?". He shook his head "No not at all.. I understand why you hate me... but even if you hate me.. I know you love me more.. so please.. just dont do anything rash.. lets sit down and discuss all the problems and sort out where we go from here and if we can have a future.." he paused watching as she wiped her tears away from her face "Please... Im begging you Stevie?". She nodded "We can talk but not here... Im being discharged once the midwife has been round in a few hours... meet me at home tonight and we can talk". He nodded "Ok.. ok.. thank you Stevie". He placed a kiss to her cheek before walking to the door "I do love you Stevie".

As she headed from the hospital she jumped at the mans voice behind her "Now I hope you dont think you are getting a taxi home Serge... come on". She grinned "Thank you Mickey". The car journey was short and she sat in silence despite he's best attempts to get her talking. He helped her inside and even made her a cup of tea before he rested down next to her "You need anything else?" he asked and she glanced at him and she just couldnt control her tears that began to gush down her cheeks "Ah Stevie" he smiled as he pulled her into a hug "Talk to me?" he suggested and she shook her head "Im such an idiot Mickey... after everything he has done... I love him.. I hate myself for it but I love him with every little piece of me". The blonde man sighed "Love is blind Stevie... or so they say.. when you two started out I told you not to get involved with him.. that he was damadged but.." he paused as he pulled from her "He proved me wrong... he loves you Stevie and I know he wants to make a go of things with you" she sighed as she stared into her collegues eyes "Why cant he be more like you... more sensitive and caring.." he shrugged his shoulders "Then he wouldnt be the man you love" she nodded "But life would be so much easier..." she paused as she lent into the detectives lips, kissing him gently, he responded for a few moments before pulling away "This is wrong.." she sighed as she sat back onto the sofa "Im sorry.. I really wish I didnt feel the way I do about him". Mickey smiled "Yeah... things might of been different.. listen I should go... ring if you need me yeah?". She nodded "Thank you".

An hour or so passed and as the door bell rang she forced herself to her feet and made her way to the front door. She pulled it open and smiled slightly "You didnt use your key?" she spoke softly and he shrugged his shoulders "I dont live her anymore do I?". She gestured into the living room "Go through". He headed into the living room and she took a deep breath before she pushed the front door shut and followed him into the room, he had sat down on the sofa and she moved next to him and sunk down "I know I hurt you Stevie..." he stated "But it was just a kiss.. I dont no what else to say... after everything we have been through.. there has to be more good times than bad... please?". She sighed "I made a pass at Mickey.." his mouth opened and closed a few times as he rose to his feet "When?" he asked turning to glare at her she sighed "About an hour ago.. he picked me up from the hospital and when we got back here..." Smithy headed to the door "Im gunna kill him..." she rose to her feet and chased him into the hall, she grabbed his arm and he turned to her, his eyes blazing with fury "It wasnt him... he knocked me back and told me to make a go of it with you... dont you get it?" she stressed "How do you feel?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders "Like my heat has been ripped out". She nodded "Exactly... maybe you can understand now?" he sighed as her point finally sunk in and she moved over to him and into his arms "I love you Smithy.. I really do but its not ment to be this hard". She reached up and wiped the tears that ran down his cheeks "Please give me one more chance Stevie.. I love you.. I promise you I will never so much as look at another woman.. please" she lent her head onto his chest and sighed "I wish it wasnt like this..." he smiled "Think about when we got together... how great it was... we were.. we are both far from perfect Stevie but we are perfect for each other". He lent down and as his lips brushed hers everything for that split second seemed perfect, like this was where they were ment to be. As he withdrew he cupped her face in his hands "I love you Stevie and nothing will ever change that.." she wiped her tears from her eyes "If I find you anywhere near that woman.." he cut in "You wont... I will get her transferred as soon as I can... I want it to be just us... everything how it should be" she nodded as she lent back up and into his lips, he slowly dragged his fingers up her back sending shivers through her body. She pulled from his lips and grabbed his hand before leading him up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom he ran his fingers into hers, staring deep into her soft eyes "Are you sure this is what you want Stevie? Im happy to wait.. we dont have to rush into anything". She shook her head "Im still so angry with you Smithy..." his eyes fell to the floor and she sighed as she squeezed his fingers "But I love you and you are the only person who can make me happy". He sighed "But you were so adament we were over... I dont get whats changed?". She pulled from him and moved over and sat onto the bed. "Things used to be so good between us... Im wondering if us ever getting into a relationship was a big mistake.." she noticed his eyes fill with fresh tears and she gulped "But.. it doesnt change how much I love you". He smiled "Is there another but?" he asked and she sighed "I dont think I can keep the baby Smithy" he wiped the tears that ran down his cheeks "Ok.. if you are sure you dont want the baby then I will deal with it.." he paused as he took her hands in his "I love you Stevie and despite everything I want to make you happy... and maybe when we are back on track we can think about us getting married and a baby". She nodded slightly "So you think its for the best?" she asked and he shook his head "I didnt say that Stevie... Im not gunna talk you into doing something you really dont want to do". He smiled as he lent into her lips kissing her gently "Right now.." he grinned as he pulled back from her "All I really care about is you Stevie... being with you". She smiled "I love you" he moved foward placing a kiss to her lips "I love you too" he gestured to the bed "Ive sorta ruined the moment now aint I?" he laughed and she moved into his body hugging him tight, feeling his strong arms round her made her feel safer than she had in a long time. "How about.." he pulled from her body a grin on his face "I go and get us a chinese or something... and then maybe later if you are feeling up to it" she smiled "Yeah" he nodded "I think its about time you have a proper meal eh?". She nodded "Yeah.. thanks Smithy" he grinned as he rose to his feet and she smiled "I'll have a quick bath while you're gone" she watched as he crossed the room and glanced back at her "I promise I will never let you down again Stevie" she smiled as he left before heading into the bathroom.

She layed in the hot bubble bath and smiled to herself, she still didnt trust Smithy and it would be a long time before she did once again but surely she was better having a few trust issuees and being happy than being alone and still worrying about what he was getting up too. This was Smithy after all and she knew deep down that he loved her, infact he adored her so maybe she should just concentrate on putting things right between them. Hearing the front door bang she hadnt realised how long she had been laying the bath "Moss.." she heard him shout up the stairs and she grinned to herself, it felt so right him being at home with her. She grabbed her dressing gown and headed down the stairs and towards the noise he was making in the kitchen. He had already began to plate the food on the kitchen side and "You go and sit down if you like" he turned to face her and his mouth dropped open and closed a few times "I erm.. I got erm.." he gestured to her plate and she nodded "Whats the matter Smithy?". He shook his head "Erm nothing you just.. you look.. I mean wow" he smiled, she moved to him and pushed up onto tip toes and into his lips, he didnt really react for the first few moments but then he dropped the fork he was holding to the side and wrapped his arms round her, playing with the silk of her dressing gown. She moved back towards the table, keeping her arms locked round his neck, he moved his arms to her legs and lifted her onto the table. He stepped between her legs and pulled from her slightly "You do pick you moments" he whispeared against her lips before moving back into another kiss. He tugged at the bow concealling her body and he pulled from her lips to stare down at her naked figure. "I've missed you" he grinned before gently kissing her neck nibbling gently on her tender skin and she tilted her head back to let him move down onto her shoulder as he pushed the dressing gown from her body. He ran his hands along the inside of her thighs and she let out a moan as he gently touched her clit with his thumb, he hadnt forgot how to turn her on so easily. He pulled her to the edge of the table moving his fingers inside her she lent back and he took his chance to slip her nipple into his mouth, he sucked hard and she could feel her whole body tightening as his hand worked its magic on her. His other hand placed on the base of her back running semi circles into her skin with his thumb. She screamed out and he smiled against her skin as he moved his lips to her shoulder "And I have definatly missed making you scream" he grinned before moving back into her lips. She moved her hands down and unbuttoned his jeans, he pulled back from her "You sure you want to do this?" he asked and she nodded "More than anything Smithy". He nodded before pulling his buttoned shirt up and over his head and she couldnt help but grin at his chest, God she had really missed his body, his muscles were even more defined than ever and she felt her grin growing "Whats so funny?" he asked and she smiled "Nothing" she replied before slipping her hand into his boxers. As she had guessed his erection was huge and she ran her hand up and down him, his body was trembling and he closed his eyes for a few seconds as she pulled along his erection. He grabbed her wrist "Its been along time Stevie.." he smiled slightly "Unless you want me finishing in there..." she grinned up at him as she pulled her hands from his jeans and pulling them down his legs. He pulled her to the edge of the table once again and he pushed inside her, she let out a moan as he filled her and she could she the pleasure written all over his face, as he started to thrust harder and deeper into her, the table rocking with him as he pushed into her. A few moments later he stilled and she felt the short burts of him pourng into her body and he placed his lips gently to her shoulder, kissing her gently. "Im sorry" he whispeared and she lifted his eyes to her "For what?". He gestured between them "That... it was hardly something to write home about". She grinned "It was perfect Smithy". He pulled from her and grabbed for his trousers "How about.." she slid off the table and smiled as she did her dressing gown up "We eat that food later and go..." she gestured through the house and he smiled "Really?" he asked and she nodded "You can show me just how pleased you are to have me back and besides.. I reckon we might need to clean that table before we eat at it again" she smiled and he laughed as he placed a kiss to her forehead. He took her hand and led her through the house and up the stairs with only one thing on the pairs mind and it definatly not being the chinese food in the kitchen.

* * *

**Thanks again x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Big thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. Hope you enjoy. Thanks again Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Eight

A week had passed and Smithy had moved back into his house with Stevie and although they werent back on track he was making every effort to make things perfect between them again. As they sat in the hospital waiting room, he couldnt contain the sadness in his eyes and he was sure she could see it, which was why she was ignoring him, not even answering him when he did think of something to say. The nurse had booked them in and as she waited to go into her appointment she was unsure how she was ment to feel. She knew having the baby could bring her and Smithy closer together, but then again it could tear them apart and she could end up alone as a single mother. "Miss Moss" she jumped at the sound of her name and smiled to Smithy as she rose to her feet, he remained sat in the chair and she smiled "Are you coming?". He glanced up at her and shook his head "I cant.. Im sorry Stevie... I respect your desicion and if you want to get rid of the baby... but I cant sit there and watch it happen". She smiled slightly "I dont want to do it on my own Smithy". He rose to his feet and took hold of her hand "Can you tell me Stevie.. honestly that there isnt the smallest part of you that wants to keep that baby..." he watched her eyes fall to the floor and he placed his hands to her cheeks "That there isnt a little bit of you that has wondered what the baby will be... if it will look like you or me..." she sighed "Please dont do this Smithy... not now". The lady smiled between them "Why dont you take a moment..." she smiled "Come with me" she led them into a small room and smiled "I will be outside when you have made your desision". Smithy watched her leave before he turned back to face his girlfriend "I know this isnt how we planned things Stevie.. but when has our relationship ever been conventunal". She sighed "Smithy.. I love you.. you know I do.. but I cant do this... not on my own.." he cut in "But you wont be on your own... I will never leave your side... just give me a chance". She glanced down "And what about when the next pretty face comes along and tempts you.." he cut in "You know nothing happened Stevie... it was a stupid kiss... please?". She smiled slightly "You want me to keep the baby?" she asked and he nodded "More than anything... I think you, me and our little baby.." he placed his hand gently to her thin stomack and smiled "We could have everything". She smiled "I want to say we can make this work... but everything goes wrong Smithy". He shook his head "It wont.. not this time.. I wont let it.. just please dont abort my baby Stevie?".

He placed the large mug of tea to the coffee table infront of her and smiled "Do you want anything else?" he asked and she shook her head "No.. Im fine Smithy". He smiled "I can make you a sandwich... or run you a bath..." she stared up at him and smiled "You dont have to be my slave for the next six months Smithy..." she sighed "Im fine.." he rested down next to her and placed his hand gently into her hair "I want to help you" he replied. She turned to face him and grinned "I know... and making me a cup of tea was helping... coming to bed with me in a minute will be helping..." she noticed a slight grin cover his face as he cut in "Can you still do that?" he asked. She sighed "Well I do hope so cause Im not going that long without Inspector Smith..." she paused as she placed her hand gently to his lap "Im fine... why dont you go and have a nice relaxing bath and I will come up in a little while and keep you company". He smirked "Is that a promise DS Moss?" he asked and she nodded "It certainly is". He climbed to his feet and she watched him disapear from the living room. She placed her hand to her thin stomack and sighed, although she loved Smithy and she knew keeping the baby was the right choice, she still had the worry he would leave and she would become a single Mum. After deciding she couldnt go through with the abortion she had been and had a scan and seeing the baby on the screen had made her mind up for her.

He had been laying in the bath about twenty five minutes when he decided to go in search of her. He climbed out and patted himself dry before wrapping the towel round his waist and heading towards the stairs. As he reached the living room door he sighed as he stared at her, she was wrapped up in a small blanket that normally rested on the back of the sofa, her tea still resting on the table. He moved over and pushed her hair from her face, she stirred slightly and he smiled as her hair fell back accross her face. He pulled the cover tighter round her body and pushed to his feet and headed up the stairs. He pulled on his black jeans, his football top and a hoody before heading back down the stairs and into the living room, he glanced at her once again before making his way out of the front door. Arriving at the pub he smiled to the normally uniformed officers before heading over. "She let you out?" Callum asked and he gestured to the bar "I need a word?". He rose to his feet and the two men headed towards the bar. Lisa stared at him, although she had guessed they were never going to happen, she hated the idea of him and Stevie living happily ever after and now she had forgiven him it looked like they were going to make things work. Taking her phone from her pocket she smiled as she held it up and discretly took a photo before sending it, there was one thing she had over Stevie. Trust. She knew she didnt trust him, so if she could play on that, it wouldnt be long before she ripped the couple apart for good.

He pushed the door shut and slipped his shoes off, he had only been gone for an hour but he was sure if she caught him she would end things between them for good. He crept into the living room and seeing the small blonde missing from the sofa he sighed "Shit". He moved out into the hall and into the kitchen. Before he headed up the stairs, the small blonde was sat on the bed and he smiled "You're awake". She glared up at him "Where have you been?". He sighed "To the shop" he replied. She nodded "What for?" she asked. "Milk" he replied "We ran out when I made you a cup of tea". She nodded "So if I go down stairs.. there will be a fresh carton in the fridge?" she asked. He smiled "They didnt have any". She laughed "You must think Im a fucking idiot" she shouted. "What?" he stammered. "You are a liar Smithy... through and through" she rose from the bed and grabbed her phone from the bedside table. He took it as she pushed it towards him "You were at the pub... with her". He shook his head "No.. I was at the pub.. with Callum". He stared at the photo "You can see I was with Callum" he turned the phone back to her and she batted it away from her "I have had enough of your lies... me and you we are finished". He took her wrist as she tried to move past him "Arent you even going to give me a chance to explain?". She glared at him "To lie your way out of it you mean...". He shook his head "I went to meet Callum.. asked him to cover my shifts at the weekend... I was going to book for us to go to Manchester... to see your family". She glanced down and he placed his hand to her face "I swear to you Stevie... thats all I was doing". She sighed "Why did you creep out when I was sleeping?". He smiled "I wanted it to be a surprise". She nodded slightly "Ok". He moved towards her and smiled "Yeah?". She nodded as she placed her hand to her slim stomack "Yeah.. but if I find out you are lying to me... I will disapear Smithy.. I promise you". He nodded "Thats fine Stevie.. Im not lying to you".

The weekend was fast approaching and Stevie had popped to the shops to get something special for Smithy while they were away, she wanted to make sure that this would be the time they would get there relationship back on track. She had trailed round many shops and couldnt find anything perfect. Seeing the woman sat alone in a coffee shop she headed over and made her way inside. "Hey.." she grinned as she sat down. "Hiya Stevie.." she replied. "What are you up too?" she asked and Stevie pointed to her bags "Im trying to find something sexy for Smithy..." Jen cut in "Too much information... he is my cousin". Stevie smiled as the young girls face sadened "Whats up?". She shook her head "Im fine.." Stevie cut in "Jen?". The young blonde sighed "Lisa.." Stevie nodded slightly "She is making it so difficult for me... I know she ended up getting hurt in all this" Stevie cut in "She got hurt... she was trying to ruin my relationship". Jen sighed "Sorry.." she paused as she ran her hand through her long blonde hair "She wants me to move out". Stevie smiled "Where you going to go?" she asked. "I have no idea" Jen replied shrugging her shoulders. Stevie smiled "When does she want you out?" she asked. "The weekend" Jen replied. "Come back to Smithys..." Stevie smiled. "I cant.." she smiled "He told me when it all went wrong.. I wasnt welcome". Stevie smiled "Leave Smithy to me... we are going away for the weekend.. move in while we are gone.. he probably wont even notice". Stevie placed her hand over her friends "Its going to be ok..." she paused as Jen wiped her tears away "The bloke that moved into my flat when you let us down.. he only wanted it for three months.. so when he moves out.. you can move in". She smiled "Are you sure?". Stevie nodded "One hundred percent... are you about later?". The blonde nodded "Pub tonight?". Jen nodded "Yeah". She rose to her feet "Come to mine about half seven.. we can go together" she headed to the door and pulled her phone out and began to tap away.

_Smithy Mob_

_The Star. Eight. _

_Dont be late. Tell _

_everyone I Love _

_you baby xx_

Arriving at the pub the two women walked over to the table. She grabbed Jens arm as she was about to alert the men to them standing behind her and shook her head, listening as Nate finished a Joke and Smithy began to tell one "Sex is like math..." he began, as he lent accross the table "Add a bed, Subtract the clothes, Divide the legs, and pray you dont Multiply". The table burst into laughter and he jumped as she cleared her throat "Is that right baby?". He glanced up at her and she glanced round Callum, Nate, Leon and Rodger all laughing to themselves before back to her boyfriend. "Not with you... its not like that with you.. d'you want a drink?" he asked as he took her hand and led them to the bar. She glanced over and noticed Jen had rested into his seat before back to the man staring at her intently "Whats tonight all about then?" he asked and she smiled "Telling them about the baby... and the wedding". He smiled "Wedding?" he asked and she placed her hand to the bar, to reveal her sparkling engagement ring "Im assuming you still want to marry me?". He nodded "Of corse I do babe but I didnt think it was what you wanted any more". She nodded "I want us to work... and this is the best way to make that happen". He grinned as he lent into her lips "Can I take you home after... show you why I love you" he noticed her face drop and followed her eyeline to the dark haired PC who had just entered the pub. "Stevie?" she forced her eyes back to him "You ok?" he asked. She nodded "Im fine..." she pushed up into his lips and grinned "Lets let everyone know how happy we are eh?". They headed back to the table and Smithy grinned "Right listen up..." he shouted over the men and women now sat accross the two tables "I have something I want to tell you all...". he glanced at Stevie before back round the people "Im sure most of you know that Stevie and I had our problems.. but we are back on track now..." he gripped her hand and rose her engagement ring round the table "And we will be getting married... next year most probably". Callum shouted "Bout bloody time too.. you ask me". Smithy smiled "And one other thing I would like to add is.." he grinned at her once again before back to their colleagues "We are expecting a baby". The next few minutes were a blur and she was well aware of people congratulating them and she couldnt be happier. Feeling the hand rest onto her back she turned to the PC "I wanted to congratulate you.." Stevie nodded "Thats big of you... thank you". Lisa nodded "Wont be much fun being a single Mum though eh... I give you six months" she smiled before heading to the door. She felt Smithy kiss her cheek and she turned back to face him "Can we go somewhere quiet Smithy?" she asked and he nodded "Corse... lets go outside for a minute" he took her hand and she heard him tell the group they would be back in a few moments.

Once outside he rested onto a bench and smiled at her "You ok?" he asked. She nodded "Im fine, we are going to be fine, arent we?" he nodded as he pulled her towards him "Corse we are... we are so perfect together Moss... and when we go away at the weekend I will prove it". she grinned "Why wait?" she pulled her jacket off and he grinned "Stevie.." she smiled as she took his hand and led him towards the alley behind the pub. "You are a bad girl DS Moss". She nodded "How bad?". He bit onto his lip as he stood staring at her "I think I need to punish you" she smiled as he continued "Strip". She shook her head "Not here.." he nodded "Oh yeah.. we aint going to have a quickie Stevie... so either you strip or I will do it for you". He stared at her for a few moments and she was daring him with her eyes and they both knew it. He moved towards her and pulled at her top, lifting it up in one swift motion and over her head. His lips pushed onto hers and she wrapped her arms round his neck. He undone her jeans and pushed them down her body. Her faint tan still stained her body and he ran his hand over her tattoo "See... you can never get rid of me" he smiled before moving his hand over her french knickers, he pushed the material aside and let his fingers slip inside her "Fucking soaked Moss" he grinned. He pushed her hands above her head and held her in place as he slipped his fingers in and out of her. She moaned out and he moved his hand round her body and pulled at her bra clasp, letting her breasts spring free, he realesed her hands to let it fall to the floor. He moved his lips onto her breasts, tugging at her nipples with his teeth. He grinned as he moved futher down her body, "Keep your hands there" he ordered and she knew she had to listen to the rules. He moved down and hooked her knickers in his thumbs, he pulled them down and she stepped out, leaving her in only her black high heeled shoes he grinned. He pushed her knickers into his pocket and smiled "I am going to enjoy this Stevie" he smiled before moving his tongue over her clit, she screamed out instantly. He began to torture her, pushing her to her limits. His fingers moved in and out of her, ripping her to pieces. "Smithy" she panted as he licked her clit once again "Please.." he smiled as he moved back from her for a second "Please what?" he asked.  
"Please let me come". He smiled "Beg" he grinned as he rose to his feet "Smithy" she stressed and he grinned "You have done it before Stevie.. and believe me you will do it again.. now beg me.. to let you come". She grinned "Please Smithy.. let me come.. Im begging you.. please.." he smiled and shook his head "No.. Im not really feeling it..". She sighed "Please Smithy" she placed her head back against the pub wall and he smiled "Sir.." he spoke softly into her ear "Call me Sir". She dropped her hands round his neck and smiled "Please..." he moved her hands back up and she grinned as he held her in place "Please let me come.. Sir" she panted as he pushed his fingers back inside her, his thumb was rubbing her clit as he played her, she was his toy, she had always been his toy and she loved every second of it. She screamed into an orgasm and he grinned as he pulled at his jeans button, pulling them down her lifted her legs round his waste and pushed into her. "Ahh Smithy" she moaned as he kissed her, his erection owning her body. He pushed in and out for several minutes until he stilled and his warm liquid shot into her tiny body. He dropped her back to her feet and smiled "I love you.." he was interupted by the voice that was just outside the alley "Smithy..." she smiled "Its Callum". He did his jeans up and grabbed her clothes before pushing her behind a bin "Yeah mate.." he called and Callum appeared, it was only then Stevie noticed her jeans resting on the floor by Smithys feet. "I wondered where you got to..." Callum smiled. "Just taking a leak" Smithy replied "Im just coming" Callum eyed the jeans "I bet you are.. hurry up" he smiled before turning towards the exit of the alley way "You can come out now Stevie" he smiled back to Smithy, who reached down and grabbed her jeans. He smiled as he moved to her and she was pulling her top down to cover her bare body "Prat" she smiled at him. He grinned "Come on" he passed her jeans back "Lets get back inside". She smiled "Knickers?" she asked and he shook his head "Oh no.. there mine now" she grinned as he began to walk out of the alley. This was what she wanted, her Smithy back.

Once back in the pub, he smiled at the man stood at the bar "Nothing was going on..". Callum smiled "Corse not.." he glanced accross at where Stevie had entered the pub and smiled "Her jeans were on the ground mate". He grinned "Well..." he began trying to think of an excuse but Callum interupted "She taking a leak to was she?". Smithy smiled "Can we forget it?". Callum nodded "Of corse mate... we are all heading into that new club.. you fancy it?". He shook his head and smiled slightly "Na sorry mate.. I need to take Stevie home.." Callum sighed "One little mistake and you are so under the thumb..". Smithy smiled "I am not under the thumb Callum.. I just.." he paused as her hand rested onto his back "You are under the thumb" she grinned and he nodded glancing at the Sergeant "I am under the thumb.." he lent down and kissed her lips gently "But Im the one who is going to get my leg over tonight eh?". Callum nodded "But the one whos bird wont let him go out tonight". She interupted "Where are you going?". Callum smiled "Clubbing.. boys only". She nodded slightly "Is Mickey going?" she glanced over to the table of colleagues and smiled as she turned her attention back to Callum. He nodded "Yep". Stevie nodded "You can go" she smiled up at Smithy and he grinned "Really?". She lent up and placed a kiss to his lips "Corse". She kissed his lips "I have told Jen she can stay tonight anyway... we can have a girly catch up". He smiled slightly "I love you". She nodded "I love you too baby" she kissed his lips and grinned "Have a good time gorgeous" she smiled to Callum "See you Callum".

Arriving back at the house her and Smithy shared she made her way into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. "I cant believe you are knocked up" Jen grinned "Dale is going to be a dad.. Im going to be a.." she paused "What am I?" she asked and Stevie grinned "Second cousin... but maybe it could call you Auntie Jen?". She smiled "Yes.. I like that" she paused as the doorbell rang and Stevie smiled "Can you answer that... I will make the cuppa". Jen nodded before heading through the house. "You have a visitor..." she smiled when she returned. Stevie sighed as Lisa appeared in the door way "What do you want?" she asked. The young PC smiled "Five minutes..." she glanced at Jen before back to Stevie "I have to work with you and Smithy... we need to at least try and get on". Stevie nodded "Why dont you pop to the shop Jen... get us some chocolate... or popcorn or something yeah?". She nodded "Ok.. do you want me to call Smithy?". Stevie shook her head "No.. Im fine.. go on". As the blonde left Stevie turned back to Lisa "Go on... spit it out". Lisa smiled "Im not here to cause problems". Stevie smiled "You stay away from my fiance we wont have a problem". Lisa smiled "Its not all been me". Stevie shook her head "Smithy has never been into you... he had never wanted you". Lisa smiled "Whatever has happened is in the past... you ended up with him..." she smirked "Lucky you eh?". Stevie moved towards her "Dont you fucking dare.. I love Smithy and he loves me". Lisa smiled "That what you call it.." Stevie didnt think as she rose her hand and slapped the womans face. She instanly regretted it and as Lisa turned back to her "Classy Stevie... real classy". Stevie smiled "Maybe not but whatever happens... it will always be me he wants". Lisa rose her hand and hit Stevie she fell back banging against the kitchen side Stevies hand shot to her stomack "Assulting a pregnant woman.. and you say Im not classy". Lisa shook her head "You dont deserve to have his child". Stevie watched the woman walk from the kitchen before she screamed out. Lisa appeared back in the door way "What... something else you want to claim I did?" she asked. Stevie let out a cry and Lisa smiled "I hope you lose your baby" she walked from the room and Stevie sunk down the kitchen side grabbing her phone from her pocket she dialled his number as another cramp shot through her body.

He glanced at the name that shot up on his screen "Oi" he stressed as Callum snatched it "Its boys only Smithy... no talking to your bird". Smithy sighed "Give it back" Callum sighed "Ignore it". Smithy smiled "Alright... just give it back mate" he took the phone back and sent her to answer phone before pushing it back into his pocket. "Come on then" he smiled as he lent towards the Inspector "What was going on down that alley?" he asked and Smithy smiled "Nothing to do with you.." he glanced over towards the men they had come out with dancing. "Stevie is something else.. I think back and wonder how we got here.. but I love her and she is everything to me... I wouldnt want it any other way". Callum nodded "Good.. Im pleased for you mate.." he paused as he took a swig of his beer "And now you are getting her down the aisle... and a baby". He nodded "You'd of told me a couple of years ago I would be having a baby with Stevie.. I'd never of believed it". Callum smiled "Some things are just destined to work out".

As the door slammed shut she called out "Smithy..." as she tried to push herself from the floor. "No.. its me.." Jen called back. "Jen.." she panted "Help me". The blonde rushed into the kitchen and seeing her crouched on the floor she moved over and rested down next to her "Whats going on... what did she do?" she asked. Stevie placed her hand to her stomack "The baby.. you need to get Smithy.. I.. I've tried to call him.. I think Im having a miscarrige". Jen nodded as she pulled her phone out "Ok.. stay calm Stevie". She dialled the number and Stevie watched her "Ambulance please" she spoke softly. "No.." Stevie panted "I want Smithy". Jen nodded "I will call him in a minute.. we need to get you to hospital". Stevie nodded "I cant do this without him". Jen smiled as she took the small blondes hand "Dont worry I will find him Stevie".


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who reads, especially to the people who review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, thanks :-) xx (Just a warning of strong sex scenes so please be warned) Thanks again Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Five weeks had passed since Stevie had lost the baby and although she blaimed Lisa for the loss the doctors had assured her it was most probably not the cause of her misscarrige. She and Smithy had drifted apart even more since their loss with him spending every night on the sofa and her lying awake in bed wishing she could feel close to him, but she just couldnt find it in her heart to forgive him for not being there when she needed him the most. While she layed in hospital losing the baby he had begged her to keep, he was out getting drunk with his friends, as soon as Jen had managed to get hold of him he was by her side but in her eyes it had been to little to late. She reached accross the bed and gripped the alarm clock pulling it back to face her, it was only 10.45. She had been in bed since half eight, the moment Smithy had returned home from work, it just hurt to much to be near him. She climbed from the bed and grabbed for her dressing gown and wrapped it round her slim figure. She moved out into the hall and glanced into Jens bedroom, it was empty, that was noting unusual, she was starting to spend more and more time with Callum and although she couldnt be happier for her, she was hating how fresh and alive their new relationship was. She headed to the top of the stairs and crept down, she could hear the faint moans from the living room and fear shot through her body. She moved quietly to the door and peered inside, Smithy hadnt notced her yet as he pulled on his erection and she knew she shouldnt be spying on him but she just couldnt drag her eyes away from him. She spent a few moments watching him before she stepped futher into the room, he had his eyes fixed on the TV and she followed his gaze and it was only then she realised what he was watching. "You told me you deleted this" she stressed, a slight smile tracing her lips as he jumped off the sofa, grabbing a pillow from the sofa to hide his modesty. "I erm.." he glanced at the screen, there she was with her hands tapped to her ankles as he played with her from behind, she could remember the day as if it was yesterday, it was just before they became official while they were away together in Manchester. She glared back at him as he stood looking embarresed "I did delete it.. I just put it on disk first..." she couldnt quite believe her ears "Have you shown it to anyone?" she asked and he shook his head "No.. of corse not.. its been a lonely few weeks..." she cut in "So.. whats wrong with normal porn.. why watch this?". He sighed as he reached for the remote "Its you.. its only you I want and this..." he rested down onto the sofa and smiled at her slightly "It makes me feel closer to you Stevie". She stared at him for a few seconds, God why was he so gorgeous? it was making it so much harder to be mad at him. She forced herself back to her senses and moved to the TV "Well I will get rid of it" he jumped from the sofa and grabbed her arm "Stevie please..." she turned back to him and smiled as he held the pillow over him and she let a faint smile trace her lips once again "Stevie.. I love this DVD.. please.." she sighed "You told me it was gone when we split up..". He nodded "I know.. Im sorry". She smiled "Did you watch it... when we split up?" she asked "While you were staying with Callum?". He smiled "Yeah... a couple of times but not at Callums... I watched it at work". She exhaled a large amount of air "At work... you watched it at work?" he sighed "I have to get me kicks somehow" she moved over to the DVD player and he grabbed her waist and she smiled as he dropped the pillow. She stared at his erection as he tried to conceal it with his hands "Watch it with me.. if you still want to chuck it away after... I will snap the disk myself". She ran her eyes up his body and nodded "Ok.. go and get the wine out the fridge" she smiled as he grabbed his underwear from the floor "I have a feeling Im going to need a drink".

He rested down next to her on the sofa and poured them both a glass of wine, she smiled "Do you still have the photos of me?" she asked and he nodded slightly "I have them on my phone.." she sighed "I trusted you... you promised me you deleted them?" he nodded "I know but.. it would be like a crime". She sighed "So you thought you would use them to give yourself a treat" he smiled "Yeah.. I do". He gestured to the TV "Can we please just watch it?" he asked and she nodded slightly as he started the DVD. He pressed the play button and she gulped as she came into sight on the screen, the camera was shaking lightly and she guessed he must of been more nervous than she originally thought. Her hands were pulled above her head in over door restraints and her legs pushed apart by ankle bars, she loved feeling helpless and watching it on the screen was turning her on. He pulled the red zip down slightly and she gulped as his hands slipped into the nurses outfit she had brought for that day. She glanced at him from the screen and he was staring at her intently, she could see his erection throbbing through his underwear and she smiled at him "This really does get you going eh?". He nodded slightly "Its arousing". She smiled "Well dont let me stop you" she gestured to his erection and he smiled slightly as she glanced back at the screen. She stared at the TV, she was now naked other than knee high boots and she could see herself blushing. "You are so beautiful when you are nervous" she smiled "You had me tied to a door... what d'you expect?". He shook his head "I wasnt talking about then.." she glanced at him and her cheeks blushed once again as she diverted her eyes to the floor. "Why are you nervous?" he asked. She forced her eyes back to the screen, watching as he teased her. "Im not" she replied. He nodded "Yeah.. you are.." she stared back accross at him and he smiled "You're blushing.." he placed his hand gently to her cheeks "You blush when you are nervous.." she smiled slightly as he dragged his thumb to her lip "You bite your bottom lip when you are nervous". She forced her eyes from his and back to the TV screen "You're beautiful". She smiled back at him slightly "I thought you wanted to watch this?" she asked and he smiled "Its not about watching it Stevie.. the fact your naked.. and Im.." he gestured to the screen and he smirked "Doing these things to you". He grinned "Its about you... my life is about you.. everything I do.. its for you... nobody else makes me feel the way I do when Im with you". She sighed "You just want sex". He laughed slightly "You think Im that shallow.. Im so in love with you and have been for so long Stevie... its not about sex..". She sighed "So you dont want sex?". He grinned "Is there anyway I can answer that question without earning myself a slap and you sulking for the next month?". She grinned "I doubt it". He sighed as he reached accross to her and took her hand "I know its been difficult since the baby... but I do love you.. with all my heart". She smiled slightly "I love you too".

She moved accross the sofa towards him and into his lips, he froze for a few seconds before he senses came to him and he let his hand fall onto her back as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She swung her leg over him so she straddled his lap and he smiled as he pulled back from her slightly "You are amazing Stevie". He pulled at the tie holding her dressing gown together leaving her in her tiny white nighty he grinned as he let it fall to the floor, running his hand up the silk of her nighty. She smiled, she could feel his erection through his underwear and smiled as she slipped her hand inside, he grabbed her wrist "You cant.. Im already about to explode Stevie". She grinned as he slipped his hand inside her nighty and smiled "You sure about this Moss". She nodded "Yeah". He began to tease his fingers in and out of her a grin spreading accross his lips as he teased her. She moaned out a few times and he smiled "I love how easy you are to turn on" he grinned as he teased his thumb over her clit. She felt her body tighten and he smiled "Nearly" he eased from her and he grinned "You want me to make you come?" he asked and she nodded "Yeah.. please Smithy". A smirk covered his face as he slipped his fingers inside her once again and kissed her lips, he was teasing her clit and she tilted her head back as she burst into an orgasm. She noticed the TV screen had gone black and she turned back to him "Its finished". He grinned "Im not". She felt him lift her off of his body slightly and he slipped his huge erection from his pants before resting back onto the sofa easing her down onto him. "I have missed this" he grinned as he filled her, she let out a moan and he smiled as he gided her on and off of his erection. She couldnt control her moans as he owned her body, she was moaning so loud nether heard the door bang. "Eww eww" Jen shouted from the door way and the two glanced to her stood in the door way with Callum "Aww you made up" she continued and Stevie nodded slightly as Smithy tried in vain to hide his embarresment. "Go away" he stressed. Jen smirked "Have fun.. you dont mind if Callum stays over do you... we wont do anything you wouldnt do and all that" he cut in "Well actually yeah I do" Jen interupted "Make sure you clean that sofa as well.. I have to sit on there" she moved from the door and pushed Callum towards the stairs. Stevie turned back to face Smithy and smiled "Guess who's blushing now Inspector Smith". He sighed "Do you know what they are going to be getting up to?" he asked and Stevie grinned "No worse than us.." she eased off of his erection and grabbed his underwear from the floor before sprinting through the house and up the stairs.

When he appeared in the door way he smiled "Give them back" he stressed and she smiled "You going to make me Inspector Smith" he moved into the bedroom with the pillow still covering his erection and pushed the door closed "Yeah I will..." he moved towards her dropping the pillow to the floor. He moved to her and grabbed her waist pulling her flush against his body, she dropped his underwear to the floor and smiled "You going to show me whos Boss Sir?" she smiled and he grinned before he lent into her lips. "I love you" he smiled as he pushed her onto the bed, he sighed as the moans came from the room next door and she smiled "We got a bit of competition Smithy". He sighed "She is my little cousin". Stevie nodded as she pulled her nighty from her tiny figure "And Im your girlfriend". He smirked at her body and sighed "D'you have any idea what you do to me?" he grinned "Im going to have to make you scream... I cant have Callum bloody Stone thinking he shows a woman a better time than me can we Moss". She watched as he headed over to the wardrobe and grinned as he pulled a small black bag out and she knew already what was inside as he unzipped it. He rested down onto the bed and he smiled "Lay back". She layed back onto the bed and he smiled as he pulled some cuffs from the bag and clipped her into place "You sure.. you're ok to do this Stevie?" he asked and she nodded "I wouldnt be doing it if I wasnt Smithy". He nodded as he reached into his bag and smiled as he pulled out a small vibrator, he teased it over her clut and she gulped as he stared at her "This one.." he reached into the bag and grabbed for another slightly bigger one "Or this one Moss". She felt the smaller one buzz to life and pulse against her clit she moaned out instanlty as she tried to control her breathing "Smithy..." she panted and he smiled as he pushed the bigger one inside her and switched it on, she had to bite hard onto her lip to keep from screaming and he grinned as he moved his body up and kissed her lips gently before dropping down and taking one of her nipples into his mouth "Smithy" she shouted and she felt him smile against her body. She tilted her head back as she began to build around him "Please Smithy" she begged and he smiled "Scream for me baby" he grinned as he stopped and she sighed "Please". He pushed the bigger vibrator into her once again dropping his tongue down to her clit, licking at her gently. She burst into an orgasm and he smiled as he kissed his way back up her body "One more" he asked and she sighed "I cant take it". He nodded "One more... then we can.." she nodded slightly as he undid the handcuffs and he pulled her up onto her knees. His erection was huge and she ran her hands up and down him a couple of times before he pulled her hands behind her back and clipped the handcuffs once again. She remained on her knees as he kissed her lips. He dropped his fingers down once again and he began to rub small circles into her clit. "Ah Smithy" she moaned once again and he smiled as he lent forward and kissed her gently. He spent a few more moments playing with her and she smiled as he moved into her lips once again "I want to make you scream.. with out the toys baby.. just my hands.." she nodded "Keep that up and you will" she whispeared as he kissed her shoulder. He tortured her for a few more moments before she screamed into an orgasm and he grinned "I've still got it baby". She smiled "You will never lose it". He reached round and unclipped her arms and he smiled "Lay back" she layed onto her back and before she knew it he was inside her once again. She grinned as he pushed deeper and deeper, she was trying not to scream as he owned her but it was something she couldnt quite manage. He stilled a few moments later and he smiled at her "I love you" he grinned and she nodded "I love you too Smithy".

Smithy walked into the kitchen the next morning and glared at the man sitting at the kitchen table drinking a mug of coffee. "Morning" he smiled and Smithy sighed "I dont like you staying here... so last night was a one off". Callum sighed "I will go back to sneaking out in the mornings then". Smithy glared at him "Last night werent the first night?" he asked and the Sergeant grinned "I like Jen Smithy... she is a nice girl and we get on well". Smithy glared at him as he began to make two cups of coffee "She's my cousin". They both paused as the small blonde appeared in the door way "Morning" she smiled before moving to Smithy and placing her lips to his "You off to work?" she asked and he nodded "Yeah.. in a minute.. you want a lift?" he asked and she nodded "I need to go and pick some shoes.." he cut in "Boots?". She nodded "If you like Smithy". The Inspector turned back to Callum as Stevie took the coffee and headed from the room "I just dont like the idea of you and her" Callum smiled "She sounded like she was having a good time..". Smithy glared at him "What we were doing was between us". He nodded "Of corse Gov... and what you get up to on your own sofa is your buisiness.." Smithy sighed "I dont want eveyone to know about mine and Stevies sex life Callum". He nodded "Thats fine... but I dont want you getting in the way of mine Gov.. I have no intentions of hurting Jen..". Smithy nodded slightly "Ok". Callum nodded "Stevie.. is she a screamer?". Smithy smiled "Na... I just no which buttons to press". Callum smiled "How many times did you go for it?" he asked and Smithy grinned "Five including the time on the sofa...". Callum nodded "Nice". Smithy sighed "Dont tell her...". Callum shook his head as Smithy headed to the door "My lips are sealed... but.." Smithy turned back to him "But what?". Callum grinned "How about a little bet?". Smithy smiled "Im listening".


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone who is reading and especially those who review. I hope you like this chapter :-) thanks again. Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Smithy had been sat at is desk twenty five minutes when the knock sounded the room."Yeah.." he called and the sergeant pushed the door open and made his way inside. "You thought about my deal?" he asked and Smithy sighed "Its still a no..." Callum cut in "Whats the matter with you Smithy.. I thought you'd bite my arm off a chance at making yourself a ton". He nodded "Yeah.. and if it werent for the fact you are shacked up with my cousin". Callum smiled "Im gunna be screwing her whatever..." Smithy rose from his desk "Watch it". Callum sighed "This time next week you culd have a hundred quid in your back pocket... and all you have to do is screw your bird..". He cut in "While you are in the next room shagging my cousin". Callum nodded slightly "But you get your leg over more in this week... you win". Smithy nodded "Yeah I understand the bet Callum.. but.." Callum cut "But you know you wont win?". He shook his head "Do me a favour... Stevie is as kinky as they come.. I'd win easily". Callum nodded "But your not prepaired to put your money where your mouth is?". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. you know what you're on Stone, I bet you a hundred pound I can get more sex than you this week". Callum held his hand out and smiled "Nice doing buisiness with you Gov". Smithy nodded as the Sergeant before he rose to his feet and headed out the door and too the coffee machine, he wasnt keen on the idea of the bet and he needed no encouragement to get Stevie in the sack, infact quite the oppisite, he struggled to keep his mind and hands off her. He headed back into his office and sunk behind his desk with his coffee. The small blonde playing on his mind.

"Good afternoon Inspector Smith..." she smiled from the open door way. He grinned "You are ment to be working DS Moss". She moved inside and pushed the door closed. He spun round on his chair to face her and smiled as she drew the blinds "Im a very busy man Stevie.." she grinned "I know Inspector". He smiled "So what are you doing here?" he asked "I just wanted to see my boyfriend". He watched as she headed over and pushed up onto his desk "Is that right?". She nodded as he rose to his feet and into her lips "You are a very bad girl..." he smiled his hands running through her hair. "So you keep telling me" she panted as his lips dropped down onto his neck. He moved his hands down her body and gripped her long black top and pulled it up and over her head. He moved his hands round her back and gripped her bra clasp "Smithy..." she panted and he pulled his lips from her neck. "What?" he whispeared as he pulled her bra from her body "I have to get back to work.." he cut in "Nah.. work can wait DS Moss.." she smiled "You will get me sacked Inspector Smith..". He smiled "Then I will give you a job back in uniform" he grinned as he stepped back taking in the sight of her breasts "I can see you in uniform...". She grinned as she grabbed his hand "You got no chance". She tilted her head back as his lips applied pressure to her neck, his fingers twisting her nipples. He sighed as he's radio crackled to life. "Seiarra Oscar one from thirty" the voice echoed round the room "Go ahead Callum" he sighed as he spoke into the radio. "We have a woman in the front office... asking to see you". He smiled as the small blonde infront of him began to pull her clothes on "Who is it?" he asked. "A Miss Sandra Ford... she said you would know what its in reference too". He nodded "Im on my way.." he smiled at his girlfriend "Sorry". She shook her head "Its fine Smithy... who is she?". He sighed "Head of neighbourhood watch on the Westgate Estate.." Stevie smiled "Have fun". He nodded as she headed to the door "You fancy the pub tonight?" he asked and Stevie smiled "Yeah sounds good... shall I meet you out the front?" she asked and he shook his head "No.. meet me here.. we need to have a little chat before we go... and I was thinking we could ask Stone and Jen too?". She nodded "Ok Smithy... I love you". He nodded watching her walk from the room "I love you too" he called, he rested into his seat, he needed a few moments before going to meet Miss Ford.

The phone answered on the second ring and Stevie smiled "You out of bed?" she asked and the groan from the other end told her it was a no. "What do you want Stevie?" she asked and the small blonde smiled "Dale and I are going for a drink tonight... I thought you and Callum might like to tag along?". Jen yawned down the phone "So long as Smithy wont be giving me a hard time" Stevie grinned "He wouldnt dream of it". Jen smiled "So you and him... made up?". Stevie giggled slightly, something about Jen brought out the young side of her "Yeah something like that.. we had a good night anyway.. so tonight... the cock and crown about eightish?". Jen laughed down the phone "Sounds good Stevie...shall I ring Callum?" she asked and Stevie shook her head "No.. I think Smithy will ask him". Stevie glared at the woman as she walked into CID and sighed down the phone "Guess who's just walked in?". Jen sighed "Lisa?". Stevie nodded "Got it in one" she couldnt help but watch her as she made her way over to Mickeys desk and rested down. She hated her through and through and couldnt understand how anyone could give her the time of day. "Ignore her Stevie... she isnt worth it.. and Dale will have her transferred soon.. anyway I will see you later" and with that she hung up the phone. Stevie carried on glaring at the woman until she eventually smiled at her sarcastically and left the room. Terry lent over her shoulder as the dark haired woman left "If looks could kill Serge". She sighed "Dont you see it?" she asked "Why doesnt anyone see it?" she asked before turning back to her computer screen watching the DC walk back to his desk.

She knocked lightly on his door at just gone seven and smiled as he called "Yeah.." she walked in and froze as she saw the woman sat oppisite him. "I erm.." she eyed her suspiciously "I came to see if you are ready but clearly your not". He nodded "No I am Moss.. hang on" he turned his attention back to Lisa "Ok.. it will be finalised tomorrow.. so I will let you know when its done" she rose to her feet "Thanks Gov" and smiled as she passed Stevie in the door . He smiled as he waved Stevie in and to the seat Lisa had vacated "I'll be two minutes.. I just need to change.. I have a surprise for you" she let out a sarcastic laugh and glared at him "Another baby murdering woman who is completly obsessed with you". He sighed moving to the door "I thought we had been over this..." she cut in "And you aggreed to stay right away from her". He nodded "And I have been Stevie... but she does work for me" she interupted "And dont I bloody know it.." she glared up at him "Everytime I turn round there she is..." he lent over her shoulder "Which is why I have spent the last three hours going to meetings setting up her transefer" he smiled slightly "But you wouldnt care about that would you.. you just assume the worst as you have no trust in me... why do we bother?". Suddenley she felt guilty as he stormed from the room and she called "Smithy.. Im sorry.. Smithy".

She pushed lightly on the changing room door and made her way inside, she couldnt see anyone but could hear the noise from the joining shower room. She moved over and inside "Im sorry Smithy" she whispeared and he jumped slightly before turning to face her "Its fine" was all he replied and she shook her head "No.. its not.. I shouldnt of doubted you Smithy.. I do love you so much". She watched as he dropped his towel and began to pull his underwear and jeans on "Why dont you trust me?" he asked and she glanced down "I know there was that stupid kiss but I thought after the baby and last night we were over that". She nodded "We are.. I do love you.. its just Lisa.. she enfuirates me". He nodded "I get that.. and I understand it.. but you arent dating her.. you are dating me.. and I love you.. I wont hurt you". She nodded "I know.. can we forget it happened and move on Smithy". He sighed "Corse.." he opened his arms "Come here" she moved over and he wrapped his arms round her and kissed the top of her head "I love you". She placed a gentle kiss to his chest "I love you too". He grinned as he pulled back from her "I have.." he moved into the locker room and she followed him and watched as he pulled his locker open "I have this... will you wear it tonight?" he asked. She eyed the small device, she had seen it on a few occasions and it had given her some of the wildest nights of her life "Corse I will baby" she grinned and she went to take it and he shook his head "Oh no DS Moss... Im putting it in for you". She smirked as he gestured to her jeans "Get erm off". She gestured to the door "Any one could walk in Smithy" she backed against the lockers as he moved towards her. "So you are disobeying an order then?" he asked and he dropped the toy into his jeans pocket before reaching for the button on her jeans "Smithy.." she smiled as he undid her jeans and slipped his hand inside. "Mmmm" he smiled as he glanced into her eyes, his finger gently strocking her clit, she closed her eyes as he stepped futher into her body. "You are so beautiful.." he whispeared against her neck. He pulled her trousers down a little futher and her breath hitched "Smithy.. we cant do this here". He grinned "Cant isnt really in my vocablary Stevie". He pulled his hand from her and led her through to the shower room and led her into a small shower and pushed the door closed. His lips were on hers instantly and he pulled her jeans down and she stumbled out of them as his hands held tightly onto her hips. She moaned as he strocked between her legs once again before pulling her little cotten knickers down. She moaned out as he slipped his fingers inside her, he was tearing her to pieces and she was panting hard now as he gently kissed her lips. He moved down on her neck before carrying on down her body. She closed her eyes once again as he moved his hands out and spread her legs, she bit onto her lip, trying in vain to control herself. He ran his tongue gently accross her thigh before letting it move onto her clit, she screamed out and he grinned up at her "Easy Moss... Im barely touching you". She panted as he began to tourture her once again. His hands gripping onto her thighs as he moved his mouth back and forth accross her. She felt his hands drop from her body and he fumbled in his jeans pocket, within seconds she felt the buzzing against her clit where his lips had moved from, he watched her for a few seconds before she felt him move the tiny toy inside her. He clicked the button and it spead up and he grinned as her knees buckled slightly. She felt his hot wet tongue run up her inner thigh once again before back onto her clit. "Ahhh" she moaned and she felt him smile against her again. A few more moments past before she screamed into an intense orgasm. She felt the vibrations stop and then he grabbed her knickers and jeans from the floor "Here.." he smiled and she panted "You didnt tease me?". He shook his head "We need to get to the pub... and there is plenty of time for that later" he opened the door and smiled "I'll check the coast is clear". She smiled as she did her jeans up "Smithy.." he turned back to her "I love you" she spoke softly and he moved over to her, letting his hands grip onto her cheeks "I love you too Stevie" he grinned as he kissed her lips. He moved out and she panted slightly, she could feel the small toy inside her and she grinned, she really did love Dale Smith.

Arriving at the pub she went and rested down next to Jen at the table watching as Smithy headed to the bar to get a round in. Callum grinned at her "You are late Stevie". She nodded "We were... otherwise engaged". Jen laughed and Callum smiled "God does a minute go by when you too arent at it". She felt Smithy rest down next to her and smiled at Jen "Where are you stayin' tonight Jen?" he asked and she smiled "I thought Callum could stay with us..." Stevie grinned "See which bed springs last the longest eh?". She gulped as the vibrations shot through her body. Smithy lent into her ear "I love you" he whispeared before placing a slight kiss to her lips. "Why dont you two go and have a game of pool?". He fished around in his pocket and gave Stevie a pound. The two women rose to his feet and she placed a kiss to his lips "I love you too" she grinned. The two women walked away and the two men watched. Smithy moved next to him "Im guarenteed to win mate... see this thing... shows just how kinky she is" he smiled flashing the small remote at him. He nodded "I know" before pulling an identical control from his pocket "Jen is kniky too mate". Smithy shook his head "Dont she's me cousin". Callum smiled "It must be something in the Smith blood eh". Smithy glared at him "I dont believe you..." Callum cut in "You are doing exactly the same to little Miss Moss over there". They both jumped as a drunk banged into the table, each dropping their remote to the floor. Smithy fumbled on the floor gripping them "Which ones which?" he asked and Callum shrugged his shoulders "How the fuck should I know?". The two men stared at the controls "How are we gunna figure it out?" Smithy asked. "Turn one on and see who flichs" Callum smiled "Stevie's is already on... she is good at controling it now... the things shes let me do... she has got good at hiding her reactions... and besides I dont want to turn my cousin on". Callum sighed "Give them here.. let me try em...". Smithy shook his head "No... I dont want you turning my bird on". Callum glared at him "What the fuck are we going to do then?" he asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter and please leave me a review. Thanks again Jodie xxx**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Shit... she is coming over... think of something.." Smithy stressed as Stevie began her way towards them. "I dont know... it was your bloody fault Einstein... you get us out of it..." Callum replied. "Everything ok?" the small blonde asked and Smithy glared at the Sergeant before back to his girlfriend. He rose to his feet "Come with me" he grinned before leading her to the exit of the pub. Once outside he grinned as she rested down onto a bench "Is it working?" he asked gesturing down her body "Well you have the control you tell me?". He nodded "I er... I did something a bit stupid Moss". She glared at him "Have you given him the remote... cause I will kill you Smithy..." he interuped "No.. I wouldnt let any other man have that sort of power over you Moss". She smiled "So give me the remote then?" he pulled it from his pocket and handed it to her and she smiled "Thank God". He sighed "But there is a problem Moss..." she watched as he pulled the second remote from his pocket and she laughed "Jen?". He nodded "Please dont tell her... she isnt as understanding as you..." he moved towards her and she rose her hand "Dont be thinking you are getting back in my knickers that easily Dale... Im not impressed". He sighed "It was an accident... I was trying to win the bet and prove that..." she interupted "Bet?". He froze "Shit... erm.. no.. theres no bet I just.. wanted to show him I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world.." she stared at him "Dont treat me like a fool Smithy?". He sighed "Ok.. we have a bet about who can get the most sex in a week". Stevie rose from the bench and he took her hand in his "Im sorry... I love you baby" she turned back to him "Save it... how much?" she asked. He sighed "A ton... but I was going to spend it on you". She nodded "Corse you were..." she moved over to him and kissed his lips and his hands shot to her hips as she began to run her hands into his shirt and over his muscles. She took the other remote from his pocket and smiled as she fiddled until hers fastened "This ones mine..." she breathed as she pulled from his lips. He reached for it and she pulled it back from him "Now now Inspeactor Smith... about my hundred pound?". He shook his head "No.. we can split it".  
She grinned "Now.. I can make sure you win that bet... you get one over on Callum.. I can buy some new clothes.. maybe under wear and to top it off you get to shag me all week or..." she pressed the button on her remote and the vibrations cut out from her body "Or I can make sure you dont get a shag all week" she rose her eyebrows and he sighed "Thats blackmail" she interuped "No Smithy... thats payback for you using me to make yourself a quick buck... now its your choice". He nodded "Fine you can have the money but I want at least one set of sexy underwear". She held her hand out "You have yourself a deal Mr Smith". She held the remote out to him and smiled "Im all yours". He kissed her for a few more moments and she pulled back from him and handed the small remote to him "Turn me on Inspector Smith". A boyish grin smothered his features and he took a quick glance towards the door they had left the pub through only a few seconds before hand before he moved back into her slim body. He kissed her, passion shoting through them as his tongue pushed deep into her mouth, she felt the vibrations shot into her body as he pressed the button and he moved his hand to her jeans and quickly unbuttoned them. She felt his finger gently rub her clit and she pulled from his lips "Smithy..." he interupted "Im just having a quick go myself... I cant let the toy have all the fun". She laughed slightly as he began to move the tiny vibrator in and out of her, it was buzzing hard against her and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. He stared into her eyes, his full of desire as he teased her with the toy, his thumb gently dragging over her clit as he went until eventually she couldnt control herself any longer and she let out a moan as she found her release. He switched the vibrator off and smiled "Much better... I just wish it was easier to get rid of this..." he ran his hand over his jeans and she cut in "It can be" she buttoned her jeans up and rested onto the bench glancing at the door once again before pulling at the buttons on his jeans. She smiled as his huge erection came into sight and she licked along the length of him, he twitched in reation to her and she grinned up at him before running her tongue over his head before slipping him into her mouth. She sucked hard on his erection and she could feel him building instantly.  
She slid him down her throat and back out once again, he was panting now and that excited her futher. After a few moments his warm liquid shot down her throat and she smiled inwardly before pulling from him, she licked her lips and rose to her feet, "Come on Inspector... lets get back inside". He held his hand out "I will give Callum Jens remote back". She shook her head "Oh no Smithy... I will do it". He smirked watching the small blonde head back into the pub, he had no doubt she would make Callum squirm.

Once he got back into the pub he noticed his girlfriend stood at the bar with Jen and he headed over to Callum and sunk down next to him "Well?" the sergeant asked. "Does a blowjob count towards the bet?" he asked rising his eyebrow and Callum let out a laugh "You two are unbelievable... where is my remote?" he asked and Smithy gestured to Stevie "She has it". The man took a swig of his pint as he rested his eyes back on the two blondes "Go and get it... she might tell her". Smithy shook his head "You can trust her and besides she has decided to confiscate it". Callum laughed "It aint bloody school...". He jumped as Jen rested down "Everything ok?". Callum nodded "Yeah fine... where is Stevie?" he asked and the two men followed her gaze as she gestured to the small blonde "Talking to some bloke...". Smithy glared at them "What was he saying?". Jen shrugged her shoulders "Werent listening... why? who is he?". Smithy sighed "Thats Mark". Callum shifted to get a better view and turned back to the Inspector "You still think she is trustworthy". Jen smiled "I dont understand.. who is he?". Smithy took a large swig of his pint and sighed "When me and Stevie first started out, we just had sex... thats all it was..." Jen nodded "Yeah.. shes told me... friends with benefts". Smithy nodded "Well... I started to fall for her but still wouldnt commit... so she started dating this bloke to make me jealous..." he gestured to the two sat just away from the bar "Mark". Smithy watched as Mark placed a bit of paper to the table and lent into his girlfriends ear "I cant believe she is drinking with him". Callum nodded "Maybe she is trading you in for a younger model... what is he? Twenty five at the most". Jen glared at him before smiling to Smithy "Come on Dale... you know her.. its just a drink... she couldnt just ignore the bloke". He nodded "Maybe so but she dont need to be drinking like that with him does she?". The three watched Mark rise to his feet and head to the door before Smithy slammed his empty beer glass down and headed to the bar.

Stevie placed her hand to his back "Did you see who I was talking to?" she asked and he turned and glared at her as he forced his shot of whiskey down his throat "Yeah.. I did Stevie and it looked very cosy". She laughed and he turned to her "Im glad you are finding it funny... what did he want?". She smiled "He asked me to go out with him... you know a drink... dinner a movie maybe... a quick shag back at his place". Smithy glared at the small blonde "And what did you say?". She smiled "I told him the sex with you was getting a bit dull and I was free tomorrow night..." he turned to walk away and she grabbed his arm "Oi..." he turned back to her "Im joking... I told him Im more than happy with you and its never going to happen... you keep lecturing me about trust Smithy... try listening to what you are preaching... I thought we were good at the moment?". He nodded slightly "We are.. I just.. I dont like him". She nodded "I know... but I love you... so whats the problem?". He shook his head "Theres not one... I love you too Moss" he lent gently into her lips and kissed her for a few seconds "Im going to get us a taxi... lets go home yeah?". She nodded "And you can show me why it is I love you Inspector?". He nodded "Of corse DS Moss".

Once back at the house Stevie made her way straight into the kitchen and returned a few moments later with four cans of beer, she handed them out and smiled to Jen "I have something that belongs to you". She dropped the control onto the table and smiled as Jen glared at Callum. She didnt give her a chance to speak before she smiled "I think its bed time Soldier" she grinned at Smithy before heading through the door. Smithy smiled between the two "Night". He smirked as he joined her in the hall "You did that on purpose" he spoke and she nodded "You could cut the atmosphere in there with a knife... I think its safe to say Callum wont be getting his leg over tonight" he watched the blonde begin her way up the stairs "Will I be?" he called after her and she turned back to him "It depends if you have been a good boy Mr Smith". He watched as she slipped her top off at the top of the stairs and chuck it down at him before he chaised after her.

In the bedroom he kissed her lips gently as he gripped for her bra clasp, she grabbed his wrist "Easy Inspector... you dont want me to think thats all you are after now do you?". He sighed "You wanna make love?". She moved over and rested down onto the bed "You dont have to make it sound like such a chore". He moved over next to her "I just prefer to..." a cheeky smirk covered his face "Play with you". She grinned as she slipped from her jeans "And where is it you like to play Mr Smith?" she asked as she reached round and undid her bra letting it slip to the floor. He smiled as she reached into her knickers and produced the small toy before passing it to him, he watched as she dropped her kickers to the floor and she stood infront of him naked. A smile traced his features "I like playing with all of you Miss Moss...". He pushed her down onto the bed and she let out a slight squeak as he moved inbetween her legs, he stared down at her body and grinned "I love you Stevie". She let out a chuckle as his lips brushed hers "I love you too Smithy". He pulled back and lent into her nipples, gently caressing each one with his mouth and her breath hitched. He dragged his tongue down over her slim stomack and her body flinched as he stopped and glanced up. "Time to get intimate" he smiled as he pulled her legs onto his shoulders and let his mouth drop onto her thighs, kissing each in turn before moving between her legs. He kissed at her opening, letting his tongue tease her a little before he licked her clit, she let out a moan and he smiled against her as he began to lick along her once again. She let out another moan and he grinned up at her "Im not stopping till you scream Moss". Hearing the voices the other side of the door he smirked "I want Callum bloody Stone to hear exactly what Im doing to you". She moaned out once again "Smithy... please" she panted as he ran his hands up and down her thighs, his tongue teasing at her once again. He then dropped his hand from her leg down and pushed his fingers inside her, she bit her lip to keep from screaming and she felt his grin as he carried on his sweet torture of her. After a few more licks she felt her body tighten and she screamed out. He moved up her body and layed his lips to hers as he kissed her through her orgasm. He pulled his shirt up and over his head and she grinned at his body, it was the best sight she had ever seen. He sat back onto the bed and she watched as he eased from his jeans, he could see her eyeing his erection intently and he smiled "You wanna play again?" he asked and she nodded pushing him back onto the bed. She pulled on his erection, letting her hands pull along his length, she rubed his swollen head and he moaned gently. He smiled "I want to fuck you Stevie". She smiled "But you said I could play". He lent into her lips "I dunno how much longer I can wait to get inside you". She nodded as she pulled her hand from him "You are a very lucky man". He nodded "Believe me I know it Moss... you fancy jumping on top?". She grinned "I thought you'd never ask". She moved over his long thick erection and lowered herself down onto him. He grinned at her, fiddling with her breasts as she began to move up and down on him. She tilted her head back as he kissed her neck and she felt him move his lips onto her breasts and she moaned out once again. He was filling her completly and she was loving every second of it. He pulled back and grinned "You fancy trying something a bit different?" he asked and she eased off of him "Depends what?" she asked and he pulled on her hips and lifted her from his erection, he slid from the bed and returned a few moments later with a huge vibrator. She grinned "You wont be getting your turn if you are going to be using that thing?". He smiled "I want to use this... and you can suck me at the same time?". She grinned "I cant promise I wont bite". He laughed "Im prepaired to take the risk" he layed down next to her and smiled "Whenever you are ready gorgeous". She eyed his erection as she layed on her side facing him and moved into his body slipping him into her mouth, he twitched in reaction and she smiled as he pushed deep into the back of her throat. She felt him lift her leg and place it over his body slightly and then nothing. She carried on sucking away, his precome dripping into her mouth, she cupped his balls in her hands and teased his erection with her tongue, he was moaning hard and she couldnt help but enjoy herself as she teased him. She felt the toy at her opening and she gulped as he pushed it deep in to her body, her whole body jolting as he switched it on and teased it in and out of her. She tried to concentrate on sucking him, pleasing him but she couldnt control her excitement and she was sure she would reach an orgasm instanly. He pulled the toy out and thumped it back in and she nibbled onto his erection as he did. She felt his breath against her clit and she let out a huge moan as he gently licked her clit. As he teased the toy into her once again she felt him begin to tense and she knew he was as close as she was and she sucked hard on him for a few more moments. He continued to tease his tongue over her clit and push the toy in and out of her until she screamed out. Her body tensed and she knew she had to find the strength to carry on and after another couple of sucks he stilled and his warm salty liquid shot down her throat. He pulled from her and moved up and into her body cuddling her tight "I love you so much" he whispeared into her ear.

Smithy had headed down stairs and returned with a cup of juice for them both, she had pulled on his jeans and he had on the black jogging bottoms he normally slept in on when they fell asleep curled up in the bed together. They had barely spoken but she knew how much he had enjoyed the new experience and she had loved every second of it. The loud beeping dragged him from his sleep and he coughed as he tried to focus and it only took him a few seconds to realise the room was filled with smoke. He coughed once again reaching for the small blonde "Stevie..." he chocked and she rolled her head drearily. "Ste... Stevie.. wake up... the house is on fire.. Stevie" he shook her and she coughed as she tried to get her breath. He moved from the bed and grabbed his phone "Call the fire service Stevie... Im going to see if we can get out". She shook her head "Dont.." she coughed once again "Please dont leave me". He moved into her lips "Eh.. I will be back.. I'd never leave you Moss... I love you... move over to the window and keep low". She did as he said and watched as he moved from the bedroom, all she could do was pray he would be back for her soon, she glanced at the bed that only a few hours before she had been pasionatly wrapped up with him and now here she was praying he would be ok.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, sorry for the delay but the next chapter is up. Hope you enjoy and please leave me a review. Thanks xx**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Smithy had made his way half way down the stairs but seeing the front door blocked by the fire he knew they were trapped upstairs. He coughed, he knew he was struggling but he had to get back for Stevie. Hearing a shattering bang he realised the windows had exploded and all he could think about was how petrified Stevie must be. He forced himself back to the top of the stairs and pushed on Jens bedroom door. "Je... Jen... Stone" he coughed as he made his way over to the bed "Get up..." he shouted as he pulled Callum from the bed, the sergeant stirred and his eyes flicked open "We have to get out" Smithy breathed "We need to get back to my room.. to Stevie" he panted as he pulled Jen from the bed and into his arms "Stone... now" he shouted and they made their way from the bedroom, moving towards the front bedroom. It was filled with a huge amount of smoke now and Smithy paniked as he saw Stevies lifeless body laying on the floor. He steadied Jen on her feet and he and Callum moved to the small blondes side "Stevie... eh Moss.. come on.. he lent out of the smashed window and smiled "I can hear the sirens Stevie... come on baby wake up" he lifted the blonde into his arms and kissed her cheek "Its nearly here... I need you to hold on". Within a few moments the firemen had set up a ladder and one of the men was carrying Stevie down the ladder, Smithy usually the gentlemen forgot all about Callum and Jen and climbed out of the window and followed despite the men at the bottom telling him to wait for a fireman. He moved straight to where Stevie had been layed on the ground "Where is the ambulance?" he shouted. He glanced up at his house and it well alight, he had never seen flames like it. He saw Jen being taken from the house and a sense of relief ran through his body. He placed his hand to Stevies and smiled "Come on Stevie...  
please". The ambulance was now rushing down the road and he lifted her into his arms, despite how tierd his body felt and how much smoke he had inhaled and he hadnt noticed until now he had burns on his hands but he had to save the woman he loved. He placed her straight onto the bed in the ambulance "Please do something" he spluttered before sinking in the chair struggling to breath.

"I just want to know where my girlfriend is..." he spluttered "We were seperated when they brought us in". The doctor smiled at him sympathetically "What is her name?". He coughed before whispearing "Stevie Moss". The young nurse nodded slightly "I will find out what is going on for you". He nodded watching the dark haired nurse disapear before he pulled the blood presure machine from his arm and dropped the oxygen mask to the bed before pushing weakly to his feet. He wandered round the hospital department and seeing Jen in a bed and Callum at her side he made his way over. "You.. ok?" he asked between coughs. Jen lifted her head slightly and he noticed her face had a slight burn to it but other than that she seemed ok. Callum rose to his feet "We are ok... all things considered". Smithy nodded slightly holding his bandaged hand out to him "Thanks for your help Callum". He headed back out of the curtain and he began his way towards reception "Stevie Moss... Im looking for Miss Stevie Moss". The receptionist typed on the computer for a few moments before replying "She is in a private room... just over there". The woman rose to her feet and he shook his head "I can find my own way".

He pushed the door open and smiled as he stared at her sat on the bed, she glanced over at him and he smiled "I was worried about you Stevie" he cried as he walked over and pulled her into a hug "I love you so much". He took her hand in his and kissed it gently, she gestured to his hand "Are.. you... ok?" she asked in panted words. "Im fine Stevie... you just worry about yourself... you really had me worried". The both glanced as the door swung open and the young nurse appeared "I told you Mr Smith that I would find out what was happening with your girlfriend". He nodded "I know... Im sorry but I had to come and make sure she was ok". The nurse nodded "Well I need you to return to your bed now". He shook his head "Im fine.. I want to be here". Stevie placed her hand to his and smiled "Listen I will be fine... go and get yourself sorted". The nurse moved over "I need to clean and bandage your hand again Mr Smith". He nodded "Ok... ok Im coming" he rose back to his feet and gently kissed her lips "I love you..." she nodded to the door "You behave yourself... she is gorgeous". He smiled "Really I hadnt noticed... I only have eyes for you Miss Moss" she watched him walk to the door before she layed back down.

A few hours had passed and Smithy, Callum and Jen had been given the all clear and were now sat in Stevies room, Smithy was curled up behind Stevie on the bed and Jen and Callum sat in a couple of seats. "Have you been to see the damadge?" Smithy asked glancing accross at the muscular man. He nodded "Yeah... you aint going to have much left mate.." Smithy shook his head to dissmiss him "I got at all thats important". Stevie turned and placed a gentle kiss to his lips and he sighed "But we are going to have to find somewhere to live untill I can get the house sorted". Jen cut in "Callum has a spare room". Callum nudged her and shook his head so gently "Im not sure thats a good idea..." she glared at him and Smithy cut in "No Jen its cool... we will book into a premier inn or something for a few days and think about renting a room". The knock on the door startled them all and they all glanced over as Neil walked in with Terry just behind him, they pushed the door closed and smiled at the small blonde "How are you feeling Stevie?" Neil asked. She nodded "Im fine Gov... its been a stressfull night but.. we will all be ok" she took hold of Smithys bandaged hand and wrapped him round her body. "Ok.." Neil glanced at Terry before back to the four staring at them "The FIO says it was arson..." Smithy sat up in the bed taking Stevie with him "It was arson... it was deliberate?". Neil nodded "So we need to think of the possibility one of you were the intended target?". Smithy moved from behind her and onto his feet "Its my house..." Stevie glared at him "Our house..". Neil turned to Smithy "I thought of you first... you have made a lot of enemys over the years...". Stevie smiled "Doesnt every officer". Terry cut in "There was a petrol rag put through the door...". Smithy interupted "You know what I need to think" he walked towards the door and Stevie called "Smithy..." he shook his head "No.. leave me Stevie".

The young woman rested down next to him and sighed "You no Dale... you can be a real prick at times". He glared accross at his young cousin "I beg your pardon?". She sighed "That woman adores you... and you.. what are you doing... treating her like that.. walking out when she is recouvering and upset" she glanced accross at him "I thought Auntie Pauline brought you up better than that". He rose to his feet "Leave me alone Jen". She watched him walk away "Why cause you know I am right?". He turned back to her "No.. cause someone tried to kill me tonight and I need to clear my head". Jen laughed "No.. someone tried to kill us all tonight Smithy.. including your girlfriend..." she pointed down the corridor "Who still cant get out the bed but... you know what.. you go and clear your head and when you grow some balls and decided to face this head on.. I will be in there with your girlfriend". The Inspector watched his young cousin disapear and he sunk down into his chair once again. When did she get so wise? He could still remeber the day she came to stay with him, she had a tantrum over the size of her bedroom and couldnt even make herself beans on toast yet here she was giving him advice. Good advice at that! He loved Stevie with all his heart and would give his life trying to make her happy and he hadnt ment to shout at her but he was worried not for himself but for the small blonde detective, it was breaking his heart that she had ended up hurt, God only knows what he would do if anything happened to her.

When he returned to the room about twenty minutes later the small blonde was sat on the edge of the bed and he smiled round the empty room "Where is Stone and Jen?" she shrugged "I told them to go". He moved over and tried to hand her a small bunch of roses "Its all the hospital shop had". She smiled "Smithy...". He placed the flowers to the bed and sighed "Please dont... please dont make this difficult Stevie... Im so sorry I went off on one but I was so worried". She shook her head "Smithy Im not bothered about you having a hissy fit... everything we have is gone... we have no where to live and someone tried to kill us... you having a strop is a minnor detail". He smiled as he took her hands in his "I want to look after you". She rose to her feet "I wanted my boyfriend to support me... to look after me when I needed him". He glanced down and gripped his wallet from his trousers "Im guessing you didnt get your purse and that... so here.." he pulled his credit card out and smiled "Find yourself somewhere decent to stay for a few days". She smiled as he headed to the door "Smithy.." he turned back to face her and she let out a slight laugh "Come here you idiot... I have lost just about everything... Im not going to lose you too".

She glanced round the small hotel room, there was not much in it but for the last three days it had been her and Smithys home. It was much like the hotel her and Smithy had stayed in on their visit to Manchester but this wasnt exciting like that had been, this was frightening. Here she was coped up in a poxy little room with nothing but a few clothes she had borrowed from friends and a cheap phone she had brought to her name. She jumped as the door slammed shut "Morning" Smithy grinned as he gently kissed her cheek. "Afternoon actually" she replied as she glanced at her watch. He laughed before gently placing his lips to her shoulder "Where have you been?" she asked and he pulled his lips from her body "To get you a present". She turned into his body and wrapped her hands gently round his shoulders "And what is that?" she asked. He held out a bag "Cupcake" he grinned and passed it too her. She glanced inside the brown paper bag and grinned up at him, placing a long kiss to his lips "Thank you". She placed the bag to the small dressing table and moved over to the bed and sunk down "You dont think thats it do you?" he grinned and she smiled "Is it not?". He moved over and sat down next to her "Now this I hope.. is going to earn me some serious brownie points..." he handed over the small black box and she took it eagerly, she opened it and glanced up at him slighlty confused "Its a key". He nodded "I have rented a flat... its only a tiny one bed..." Stevie smiled "It will be our a flat?". He nodded "Only for a few months till we get our house back..." she cut in "But we were going to stay here until the sub lease was up on my flat". Smithy smiled "But that isnt for a while and if we move in there we will have to sign another six months... I want the house sorted in the next four". She sighed "With what money Smithy?". He smiled as he layed back onto the bed and tapped the side of his nose "That Miss Moss is for me to know". She climbed over his body letting her legs fall either side of his body "Smithy...". He placed his hand onto her hips and grinned "You are so.." she cut in "Nosey" she smiled. He laughed pushing up into her lips "I was going to say intoxicating". She laughed "Where did you get the money from?". He sighed as he flumped back onto the bed "If I tell you... I want an hour". She smiled "An hour?". He nodded "No arguments.. no rows... just you and me... no talking about money or fires". She laughed "Sex?". He lent up into her lips "I wouldnt be saying no". She laughed as she unbuttoned his trousers "Go on then... where did it come from". He smiled "I saved it... I was going to ask if we could set a date... again... and it was to pay for the wedding". She smiled before leaning down into his lips "Do you know how much I love you Inspector Smith?" she asked and he nodded slightly "I do DS Moss... and Im sure you no I like you a fair bit as well". She giggled and began to kiss him passionaly, his hand slipping inside her top all thoughts of worry and fear slipping from her body. Smithy sighed as a loud bang sounded the room and as she went to slide from his body he grabbed her wrist "Ignore it babe". She lent back into his lips but the voice outside pulled her back once again "Smithy... Stevie.. you in there?". She sighed "Its Neil... it could be about the fire". Smithy nodded watching as his girlfriend slipped from on top of him and headed to the hotel door. He pushed up and greeted the man, rising to his feet and holding his hand out to him. "There has been a development..." he spoke before placing a folder infront of them "This man.." he smiled pointing to a still image taken from some CCTV "Was spotted running away". Smithys face angered and he glared at Stevie as she covered her mouth "Im so sorry Smithy" he glared at her as he grabbed the picture "This is all because of you..  
my house is ruines because of some fucking bloke you led on". He stormed to the door and she shouted "Im sorry Smithy" before letting her eyes drift back to the picture. How could Mark do this to her?


End file.
